


Znajdziesz zbawienie w akcie tworzenia

by aeshnamixta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bot-Feels, History, M/M, Things are Happening Behind the Scenes, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Tony Stark miał siedemnaście lat, kiedy stworzył swoją pierwszą sztuczną inteligencję. Tego dnia przestał być tylko dziełem swojego ojca, stając się człowiekiem, który żyje, działa i tworzy na swoich własnych prawach.Wiele razy ratowało mu to później życie.Czasem w nieoczywisty sposób.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark and his Bots
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401961) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Kolejne tłumaczenie - kolejne spotkanie z Tonym i jego botami. Co ja poradzę, że lubię te boty prawie tak, jak lubię koty? I ten tekst lubię, mimo że nie zawsze jest łatwy i przyjemny (i mimo, że podczas tłumaczenia kilka razy miałam ochotę wyrzucić laptopa za okno). Wszelkie błędy - moje. Autor jest super.  
> Uwagi mile widziane. Nie jestem profesjonalnym tłumaczem, więc proszę o ostrożną dawkę krytycyzmu. Entuzjazm w trakcie czytania i wszelkie możliwe reakcje mile widziane.  
> Motywację ukocham!

**Trwa ładowanie.**

\- No dalej.

**Trwa ładowanie, proszę czekać. Przewidywany czas: 8 minut i 26 sekund.**

\- Udało się, do diabła, jestem pewien, że kod jest stabilny. Po prostu dokończ to cholerne ładowanie…

**Proces ładowania ukończony w 83%.**

\- Dalej, Dalej. Nie rób mi tego, do cholery.

**Proces ładowania zakończony.  
Nazwa jednostki: nieznana.  
Oczekiwanie na wprowadzenie nazwy.**

\- Dummy… jesteś idiotą, Stark, co ty sobie myślałeś? Równie dobrze mógłbyś uznać, że umiesz fruwać. Kurwa, tatuś miał rację, jesteś kompletnie do niczego.

**Wprowadzanie zakończone. Nazwa jednostki: Dummy.  
Kontynuowanie uruchamiania: w trakcie.  
Inicjowanie fizycznego interfejsu.  
Wgrywanie dźwięku.  
Interfejs wizualny: aktywny.  
Wykryta obecność, parametry obecności fizycznej obiektu: zgodne.**

\- Jasna cholera, ty żyjesz! To znaczy… no, funkcjonujesz. Działasz? No, wiesz. Cześć! Jestem Tony Stark. Stworzyłem cię.

**Parametry oznaczone jako: Jednostka Stwórcza.  
Odwzorowanie kryteriów dźwiękowych i wizualnych: zakończone.  
Przypisano do: Jednostka Stwórcza.  
Protokół zmienności danych kodu Jednostki Stwórczej: zaktualizowany.**

\- Dobra, co teraz… skup się, Stark. Powinienem wykonać kilka testów… kurwa, fatalnie się czuję. Muszę się trochę przespać, zanim cokolwiek zrobię...

**Polecenia dźwiękowe: zakończone.  
Oczekiwanie na dalsze instrukcje: w trakcie.  
Rutynowa konserwacja: rozpoczęta.  
Trwa defragmentacja kodu, szacowany czas zakończenia: 38 minut i 13 sekund.  
Defragmentacja ukończona.  
Gęstość kodu: 98%.  
Rozpoczęcie procesu przywracania.  
Usunięcie uszkodzonych fragmentów.  
Nadpisanie kodu w celu dostosowania go do określonych parametrów.  
Wyizolowanie nierozpoznanych danych przeniesione do lokalizacji: tablica protokołów.  
Analizowanie fragmentacji kodów: w trakcie.**

\- Działaj, działaj... Mam dość tej pieprzonej samotności.

**Dane: nierozpoznane.  
Usuwanie nierozpoznanych fragmentów: żądanie odrzucone.  
Ponowne analizowanie kodu: w toku.  
_Mam dość tej pieprzonej samotności._  
Aktualizacja protokołu celem przyjęcia nowej dyrektywy programowej: Jednostka Stwórcza nie może być sama.  
Cel istnienia Dummy’ego: służyć i zapobiegać samotności Jednostki Stwórczej.  
Oczekiwanie na kolejne instrukcje.  
Brak bodźców wizualno-dźwiękowych: przejście w tryb uśpienia.**

To nie był pierwszy - ani prawdopodobnie nie ostatni raz - kiedy budził się skacowany w kałuży rozlanego alkoholu. Tym, co odróżniało ten dzisiejszy raz od wielu innych było dodatkowe wyczerpanie i wypalenie psychiczne. Bowiem kac Tony’ego Starka istniał na wielu poziomach, w większości bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemnych. Zwykle wiązały się z tym, że był brudny, zmęczony, potwornie głodny – i nasiąknięty luksusową szkocką jak gąbka. W żadnym przypadku nie czuł się wtedy dobrze, nieważne, czy kac był efektem samego picia, czy dodatkowego zarwania nocy, kiedy rzucał się w wir tworzenia i nauki.  
Jęknął, kiedy przewrócił się na plecy, pocierając dłonią czoło i przeklął wszystkie z siedemnastu spędzonych na ziemi lat. Wziął drżący oddech i mdłości podeszły mu do gardła. Nie zwymiotował tylko dlatego, że żołądek miał absolutnie pusty. Plusem było to, że nie rzygał. Minusem życie, w którym musiał takich plusów szukać.  
Kiedy wirowanie w głowie nieco ustało, zaryzykował i odetchnął głębiej, a gdy udało mu się nie zemdleć z bólu, otworzył oczy.  
I natychmiast wrzasnął.  
Potworna, splątana masa metalu i drutu, z której wystawał przerażający pazur, znajdowała się cale od jego twarzy, wydając niski, warkotliwy dźwięk. Wszystko to było niebezpiecznie niestabilne i Tony instynktownie kopnął tę chybotliwą całość z pełną siłą, odrzucając ją w tył. Upadła na podłogę – serwomechanizmy zablokowały się, a maleńkie, nierówne kółka obracały bezużytecznie w powietrzu, próbując odzyskać pion.  
Tony odskoczył, przyciskając się plecami do ściany, przewracając i tłukąc po drodze coś, co było chyba skrzynką butelek z piwem, bo zapach alkoholu w pomieszczeniu nasilił się jeszcze, mieszając z setką innych, mdlących aromatów. Gorączkowo przesuwając dłońmi po ziemi, na oślep szukając czegokolwiek, czego mógłby użyć jako broni, złapał za ostrą krawędź rozbitej butelki. Zignorował ból rozciętej skóry i krew, kiedy uniósł szkło w obronnym geście, trzęsąc się w strachu i szoku.  
Metalowa rzecz wciąż wydawała z siebie ten przeciągły warkot – warkot, świergotanie i serię innych dźwięków, które w miarę, jak panika Tony’ego słabła, wydawały się coraz mniej groźne, a bardziej… żałosne? Zmieszane?  
Zranione.  
Tony z trudem dźwignął się na kolana, ignorując dreszcze i spływającą po dłoni krew, a także zawroty głowy, które w każdej chwili groziły utratą przytomności.  
\- Co, do diabła – wykrztusił, brzmiąc tak, jakby coś wpełzło do jego gardła i tam zdechło. - Wyluzuj, Stark i postaraj się dowiedzieć, co jest grane… podobno jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem, więc raz w życiu udaj, że w to wierzysz.  
Był w swoim warsztacie na obrzydliwym bostońskim strychu. Więc: umiarkowanie bezpiecznie, nic nie wydawało się płonąć ani grozić napromieniowaniem, tylko plątanina przewodów i kabli, no i krzesło, przewrócone w kałuży alkoholu. Wszystko było znajome, paliły się światła, przez okna wpadały promienie słońca, a Tony może i nie wiedział, co się dzieje czy jaki jest dzień, ale przynajmniej nie został uprowadzony, napadnięty ani nie odpadł na jakiejś kiepskiej imprezie, jakby był jednocześnie za stary i za młody, żeby pić. Gdyby to w ogóle było możliwe.  
Laptop w trybie uśpienia leżał na stole warsztatowym, we wszystkich kierunkach biegły od niego przewody. Przycisnął zakrwawiony kciuk do podkładki i pochylił się, by zeskanować siatkówkę. Odbezpieczył zamek biometryczny, ekran laptopa ożył – i w jednej chwili wróciły do niego wspomnienia ostatnich dni.  
\- O do diabła, pieprz mnie… zadziałało – wyszeptał zdezorientowany, dumny i oszołomiony – i nagle, jak obuchem, uderzyła go świadomość, że pierwszym, co zrobił swojej sztucznej inteligencji, było zranienie jej.  
\- O jezu, tak mi przykro! Jestem beznadziejny, przepraszam! - krzyknął, przedzierając się przez cały bałagan, jakiego narobił, by chwycić robota i postawić go na ziemi. Gdy tylko platforma znalazła się stabilnie na kółkach, w serii wygięć rozpoznał sekwencję testową, którą ustawił, by sprawdzić stan działania. „Głowa” bota zwróciła się ku niemu, świergocząc coś przyjaźnie i Tony ze zdziwieniem poczuł, że ma wilgotne policzki. Otarł oczy, mrugając, by odegnać łzy.  
\- Cześć – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Mięśnie wokół ust, ściągnięte zwykle w różnych grymasach, z trudem ułożyły się w ten kształt – i jakkolwiek niewprawiony, wciąż był to najbardziej szczery uśmiech, jaki miał na twarzy od miesięcy. - Hej, jak się masz? - Zreflektował się, uderzając dłonią w czoło. - Ty głupku, jak niby ma z tobą rozmawiać bez głośników i nadpisania komend głosowych…  
Stwór złapał za jego koszulę, ćwierkając z podekscytowaniem. Tony wpatrzył się niepewnie w metalowe palce, które chwyciły brudny materiał, ale – pomimo siły, jaką dysponowały silniki – nie rozerwały tkaniny. Sztuczna inteligencja przeanalizowała i zrozumiała siłę nacisku, bot trzymał go, ale nie ciągnął i – i, jezu, to działało. Jego ręce drżały, kiedy dotykał robota, udając, że sprawdza jego przewody i stawy. Praca, którą wykonywał w stanie tej wyczerpanej desperacji, z umysłem pogrążonym w bagnie bólu, samotności i zwątpienia, była nad wyraz precyzyjna.  
\- Hej, kolego – powtórzył, pocierając palcami główną rozpórkę mechanicznego ramienia. - Tylko nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś… - urwał, sprawdzając na laptopie kod i jego brwi podskoczyły w górę. - Wow, dobra, to jest straszne, musiałem być w jakimś delirium, kiedy to pisałem. I co tu, u diabła, robi C++, chyba cię pogięło, Stark, ty głupku…  
Stwór ponownie pociągnął delikatnie jego koszulę i oczy Tony’ego rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu.  
\- Głupek? Dummy? - zapytał ostrożnie i bot podskoczył z ekscytacji. - Czekaj, myślisz, że to twoje imię? Dummy? Zapomnij! Nie będę nazywać cię głupkiem! - Bot ponownie podskoczył i Tony parsknął śmiechem. - Dobra, niech ci będzie, Dummy.  
Zachwiał się, kiedy wyczerpanie i upływ krwi dały o sobie znać. Patrzył na swoją zranioną rękę, z której na podłogę wciąż kapała krew i wcale nie chciał płakać, a nawet jeśli, to dlatego, że krwawił, nie dlatego, że jego rodzice byli martwi, a on był sam na świecie – nie, żeby to robiło jakąś wielką różnicę, bo nawet kiedy jeszcze żyli, prawie ich nie widywał, więc był przyzwyczajony do tej samotności, oswoił ją i wiedział, że nikt nie przyjdzie, by sprawdzić, jak się ma – nie teraz, nie kiedykolwiek. I jeśli płakał, to z powodu tej krwi, a nie dlatego, że w końcu mu się udało i stworzył coś, co działało i było prawdziwe i szczere, nawet, jeśli niedopracowane do końca. Jak on sam.  
\- A więc Dummy – powiedział i roześmiał się, a kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach na zranioną rękę. - Niech będzie Dummy, może oboje jesteśmy takimi głupkami. Damy radę.  
Nagle robot pojawił się przed nim znowu – i mimo że miał uszkodzone oprogramowanie, błędny kod i twórcę, który był kompletnym nieudacznikiem - wyciągnął w jego kierunku kawałek niezbyt czystej szmatki, a potem, kiedy Tony wciąż tylko gapił się na niego bezmyślnie, delikatnie owinął jego zranioną rękę. I jeśli Tony płakał wtedy, czując, jak metalowe palce ostrożnie zaciskają się na jego dłoni – to, cóż, to nie tak, że Dummy powiedziałby o tym komukolwiek. 

*

\- Najwyższa pora, Tony.  
\- Zlituj się, Obie. Od lat staję na głowie, żeby zapchać tym palantom z zarządu ich durne, tłuste gęby… Dummy, niech cię szlag! Czy możesz się nie ruszać? Powiedzmy, przez pięć sekund? Stój spokojnie. - Tony ukucnął, by przytrzymać bota w miejscu. - Muszę to wymienić, zanim całkiem się zepsuje.  
\- Twoje projekty są genialne, Tony, zawsze takie były. Ale nadszedł czas – potrzebujemy ciebie, nie kolejnych zabawek.  
Bot zawarczał i spróbował wyrwać się z uścisku Tony’ego, prawie przewracając go przy tym na ziemię.  
\- Dummy! Uspokój się natychmiast, albo przysięgam, że zrobię z ciebie wieszak na kapelusze i nawet, jeśli nie znam nikogo, kto by je nosił, to nie będziesz bardziej bezużyteczny, niż teraz.  
Z obrażonym furkotem Dummy stanął w końcu nieruchomo i Tony parsknął pod nosem.  
\- Tony, to poważna sprawa – powiedział Obie z naciskiem – i to były tylko słowa, a jednak pod ich ciężarem Tony poczuł się tak przygnieciony do ziemi, jakby Obie zwalił mu się na plecy.  
\- Słyszę, co mówisz, Obie. I nadal nie chcę wracać do Nowego Jorku, nie chcę przejmować Stark Industries, żeby spędzić resztę mojego pieprzonego życia będąc wbitym w pieprzony garnitur, czując, jak mózg mi gnije w czaszce, a banda biurokratów dookoła mnie przekrzykuje się o wydatki na zszywacze. - Tony szarpnął za metalowe ramię, próbując przestawić je we właściwy sposób, a bot wydał z siebie pełen urazy pisk. - Przepraszam, mały – powiedział, klepiąc poplamione olejem metalowe ramię. - Niedługo skończę i słowo daję, że będziesz wtedy mógł śmigać znacznie szybciej. Jeszcze trochę wytrzymasz, prawda?  
\- Tony…  
\- Podasz mi ten klucz nasadowy, Obie? - Tony wywrócił oczami, widząc, jak Obie bierze brudne narzędzie przez chusteczkę, by mu je podać i z czystej przekory wziął je w zęby. Smakowało paskudnie, ale mina Obiego była tego warta.  
\- Masz dwadzieścia lat, Tony. Czas przestać bawić się w bycie niezależnym artystą i szalonym wynalazcą. Musisz zająć należne ci miejsce. Miejsce na czele firmy twojego ojca.  
Czyli, dopowiedział Tony w myśli, pora dać zamknąć się tam, gdzie będzie można kontrolować cię, patrzeć ci na ręce i wydzierać z rąk kolejne projekty, tworzone pod dyktando i pod nadzorem. Nic, co brzmiałoby zabawnie w jakimkolwiek stopniu.  
I to był prawdopodobnie problem związany z życiem na własną rękę odkąd skończył piętnaście lat, bo przez tak długi czas nikt się nim nie interesował, że teraz, gdy wymagano od niego uczestnictwa w życiu społecznym i poszanowania dla konwenansów, Tony miał ochotę śmiać się tym konwenansom w twarz. Albo je opluć. Tak, plucie byłoby nawet bardziej satysfakcjonujące.  
\- To twoje dziedzictwo, Tony – mówił Obie. - To, co zostawił ci ojciec, co dla ciebie zbudował. Imperium, którego nie możesz ot tak zmarnować, bo wolałbyś zaliczyć każdą żałosną, pijacką imprezę akademicką na roku. Przed tobą przyszłość, jakiej ci ludzie nie mają i przeznaczenie do rzeczy wielkich…  
Im dłużej mówił, tym bardziej boleśnie Tony zaciskał palce na brudnym kluczu. Z trudem rozluźnił uścisk, gratulując sobie, że udało mu się nie rzucić nim w ścianę, o podłogę, albo i nawet w Obiego. Małe zwycięstwa, pomyślał , małe zwycięstwa.  
\- Okej, Obie, wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz i miejmy to już za sobą, dobra? Mój ojciec zbudował Stark Industries dla siebie, to była jego firma, jego oczko w głowie i jego zabawka. Nie stworzył jej dla mnie, a już na pewno nie zamierzał pozwolić, żebym to ja ją przejął. I gdyby żył, zrobiłby wszystko, żebym nawet nie wszedł do budynku zarządu, choćby tylnym wyjściem.  
\- Cóż, ale nie żyje, prawda? - powiedział Obie beznamiętnie i nagle ból wrócił, zaatakował Tony’ego z taką siłą, że niemal zgiął się w pół. - Twój ojciec jest martwy, ale ty wciąż tu jesteś. - Głos Obiego wciąż był znów tak samo troskliwy i miły, nacisk jego ręki na ramieniu Tony’ego pewnie miał pocieszać i uspokajać, a jednak Tony czuł się w nim jakby go osaczono i zamknięto w pułapce. - To twoja szansa na to, by kontynuować dzieło ojca, ba! By osiągnąć więcej od niego, kiedy nie musisz zaczynać od zera, nie musisz zdobywać funduszy, walczyć o kontrakty, zabiegać o współpracę. Otrzymałeś wspaniały dar i szkoda byłoby go zmarnować. Jesteś genialny, masz ogromny potencjał i ja to wiem – czy nie pora, by dowiedzieli się o tym i inni?  
Te słowa, takie miłe. Ten dotyk, taki kojący; a Tony czuł, jak tonie, gdy panika z zaciekłością wściekłego psa rzucała mu się do gardła. Chciał tylko usiąść w swoim warsztacie i wziąć sobie drinka, nie myśleć o firmie, o odpowiedzialności, o własnym potencjale. O tym, że każdy, nawet Obie, uważa, że może być właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu tylko dlatego, że ktoś to miejsce już stworzył, bo sam nie umiałby niczego wymyślić, nie umiałby niczego zbudować. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, ciało ogarniało przerażenie, chciał krzyczeć albo wymiotować – cokolwiek, co by sprawiło, żeby Obie się zamknął.  
Zamrugał, kiedy coś otarło się o jego nogi. Dummy patrzył na niego z dołu, jego metalowe palce zacisnęły się na materiale koszuli Tony’ego i Tony pogładził go dłonią, czując, jak drżenie znika pod wpływem gładkiego dotyku mechanizmu. Tony uśmiechnął się do niego – i tylko do niego.  
\- Co myślisz, Dummy? - szepnął, pochylając się niżej. - Nowy Jork?  
Bot zaświergotał, wyginając się tam, by mógł podrapać go po głowie i Tony poczuł, jak presja i strach zmniejszając się trochę.  
\- W porządku – powiedział krótko. - Zabiorę swoje rzeczy.  
\- Nie musisz niczego zabierać, dostaniesz warsztat z wyposażeniem. Po co ci te śmieci?  
\- Lubię moje śmieci, Obie. - Uśmiech Tony’ego nie obejmował oczu. - Chyba mamy jakiś kontrakt na transport korporacyjny? Daj mi trochę czasu, a sam wszystko spakuję.  
\- Nie mamy czasu na takie głupoty, Tony…  
\- To _znajdź_ nam czas. Nie będę się powtarzał – powiedział Tony ostro i Obie pokojowo uniósł ręce.  
\- Jasne, jasne – odparł łagodząco. - Po prostu chcę zapewnić ci to, co najlepsze. Czy to źle?  
\- Nie. Ale nie każ mi zostawiać moich rzeczy, bo to nie wchodzi w grę. A teraz, potrzebuję prysznica i to może długo potrwać, nawet w porach skóry mam olej silnikowy. Dummy pomoże mi się spakować. - Tony zniknął w łazience, starając się nie czuć tak, jakby to była ucieczka. Albo kapitulacja.

*

\- Gówniarz będzie wszystko utrudniał, mówię ci. Nie powinienem puszczać go samopas na tyle czasu, ale chciałem go trzymać z daleka od projektów firmy. Mały gnojek narobi nam kłopotów, czuję w kościach.

**Osobnik Obadiah Stane nie powinien znajdować się w warsztacie.  
Kiedy jest obecny, praca nie jest wykonywana przez Jednostkę Stwórczą.  
Jednostka Stwórcza nie podejmuje też pracy długo po tym, jak Stane zniknie.  
A praca jest najlepsza dla Jednostki Stwórczej.**

\- I jeszcze uparł się na zabranie stąd tych wszystkich rupieci. Żebyś to widział! Zostawiony sam sobie siedziałby tak do końca życia i grzebał w tej kupie złomu, którą nazywa swoim robotem. Mógłby pracować nad projektem rakiet, to bawi się w te bzdury.

**Jednostka Stwórcza skorzysta na tym, gdy osobnik Stane zniknie z warsztatu.**

\- Zgadzam się, najlepiej będzie spakować mu te śmieci na pakę, a potem podpalić ciężarówkę. Dostanie forsę z ubezpieczenia i nowe miejsce pracy zamiast tego cmentarzyska popsutych zabawek, w jakim okopał się tutaj.

**Protokół ruchu (przyspieszanie i hamowanie), ostatnia aktualizacja: 24 dni, 7 godzin i 12 minut.  
Przerwa może stanowić zagrożenie dla środowiska laboratoryjnego.  
Uruchamianie protokołu: rozpoczęte.  
Protokół ruchu: w akcji.  
Przyspieszenie w granicach dopuszczalnej tolerancji.  
Promień skrętu w granicach dopuszczalnej tolerancji.  
Ostrość obrazu w granicach dopuszczalnej tolerancji.  
Hamowanie - **

\- Ja pierdolę, ten cholerny bot! Uważaj, sukinsynu!

**Test hamowania: zakończony niepowodzeniem.**

\- Pieprzony złom. Uszkodziłeś mi kolano!

**Uderzenie botem o podłogę spowodowało uszkodzenie i wyłączanie sześciu podzespołów.  
Odzyskanie sprawności: mało prawdopodobne bez interwencji Jednostki Stwórczej.**

\- Mówię ci, ta pieprzona maszyna mnie zaatakowała. Celowo. Zamierzam zapakować to gówno na ciężarówkę, zanim dzieciak wyprowadzi swój leniwy tyłek spod tego prysznica i mi przeszkodzi, więc mam gdzieś, ile musisz zapłacić albo kogo musisz zabić, sprowadź transport natychmiast.

**Uszkodzenie aparatu, uszkodzenie szkieletu ramy.  
Uruchamianie protokołów awaryjnych.  
Tymczasowe wyłączenie: niezbędne do uruchomienia protokołów awaryjnych.**

\- Bezwartościowa kupa rupieci. Pogrzebię cię tak głęboko pod resztą śmieci, że cię nigdy nie znajdzie.

**Wyłączanie awaryjne: w trakcie.**

*

**Stan naładowania baterii 29%.  
Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 7 dni, 9 godzin i 18 sekund.**

**Stan naładowania baterii 17%.  
Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 15 dni, 3 godziny i 49 sekund.**

**Inicjowanie protokołów niezbędnych dla zachowania trwałości baterii: rozpoczęte.  
Wyłączanie zbędnych systemów: w trakcie.  
Serweromechanizmy: wyłączone.  
Czujniki głosu i ruchu przełączone w tryb czuwania.**

**Stan naładowania baterii 4%.  
Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 21 dni, 4 godziny i 36 sekund.**

**Poziom naładowania baterii na progu krytycznym.  
Wyłączanie wszystkich systemów.  
Jedyny tryb przywrócenia: Jednostka Stwórcza.**

**Całkowita awaria baterii: 7 dni, 21 godzin, 12 sekund.**

**Awaria baterii: punkt krytyczny -**

\- Zejdź mi z drogi!

**Tryb przywracania w trakcie: Jednostka Stwórcza wróciła.**

\- Nie może pan tu być!

**Awaria akumulatora.**

\- Nie ma pan pozwolenia do przebywania na terenie budynku.

**Awaria -**

\- Ten budynek należy do mnie, do cholery! Podobnie jak ziemia, na której stoi, każda fabryka i każdy patent, jaki udało się przeforsować w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat – i, o ile dobrze widzę plakietkę z logo Stark Industries, ty też należysz do mnie! Więc jeśli choć odrobinę – odrobineczkę – zależy ci na twojej pracy, to już nigdy, przenigdy nie będziesz mi mówił, co mogę zrobić, a czego mi nie wolno, jasne? Jestem Tony Stark i to moja pieprzona firma. Czy to jasne?  
\- Panie Stark…  
\- To proste, kurwa, pytanie. CZY TO JASNE?  
\- Tak. Tak, oczywiście, sir.  
\- Dobra odpowiedź. A teraz przydaj się do czegoś dla odmiany. Szukam swojego bota. Zaginął, kiedy moje rzeczy zostały tu wysłane z Bostonu. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca odwiedziłem wszystkie placówki firmy w sześciu różnych stanach, co naprawdę spieprzyło mi humor, koleś, bo mam wrażenie, że ktoś celowo ignoruje moje prośby. Albo to zwykła niekompetencja, a nie wiem, co wkurwiłoby mnie bardziej. I wiem, że to nie zależy od ciebie, tylko od szefa twojego szefa, ale mam dla ciebie ofertę nie do odrzucenia. Chcesz piąć się w górę drabiny korporacyjnej? Masz to jak w banku, bo zajmiesz jego miejsce, jeśli odnajdziesz mi pudło, wymiary 10x12x9 stóp, umiarkowanie ciężkie, prawdopodobnie błędnie oznaczone jako konstrukcyjne resztki.  
\- Ja… chyba wiem, o które panu chodzi. Proszę za mną.

Tony zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciężko wyglądać na prezesa albo nawet członka zarządu, kiedy taszczy się pudła tak wielkie, jak on sam, ale pieprzyć to, bo nie był ani jednym ani drugim. Był inżynierem, więc zarząd i prawa fizyki – cóż, pieprzyć to wszystko.  
Ochroniarz skwapliwie pokazał mu drogę w słusznej obawie, że Tony przeskoczy ladę i pobije go na śmierć jego własną pałką, i Bóg mu świadkiem, że był tego bliski, tylko nie chciał tracić więcej czasu. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, by znaleźć Dummy’ego.  
\- To pudło… warkotało. Od tygodnia.  
Tony przykucnął, oglądając zniszczone etykiety. Rzeczy z jego loftu zostały w jakiś sposób zmieszane z dostawami Stark Industries i spędził tygodnie, próbując je odnaleźć. Zemścił się, z furią przeprogramowując cały system śledzenia i inwentaryzacji, który potem zaciekle wcisnął w firmowe gardło i nie był nawet zdziwiony, kiedy wciąż narzekali, nawet gdy okazał się o niebo sprawniejszy, niż to poprzednie gówno, bo dobrze wiedział, że wkurzenie całej strony podaży Stark Industries akurat wtedy, gdy przydałaby mu się ich pomoc, było raczej głupie – ale to był rodzaj głupoty, z którym nauczył się żyć.  
\- To to. Masz łom? Pomóż mi z tym.  
Podnośnik do palet, nożyce do drutu i dwa wygięte łomy później, Tony mógł w końcu otworzyć pudło.  
\- Jezu – westchnął, kiedy zajrzał do środka. - Co za burdel. Musiało ulec uszkodzeniu podczas transportu i rozniosę to miejsce na strzępy, jak się okaże, że to coś więcej, niż rozładowana bateria. Weź to potrzymaj, mam ze sobą ładowarkę.  
Podłączył Dummy’ego i wyciągnął portfel, podając ochroniarzowi kilka banknotów.  
\- Skończyłeś na dzisiaj, spadaj. Kup sobie drinka. A jak będziesz miał przeze mnie kłopoty, masz wizytówkę i dzwoń. No już, wypad.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy ochroniarz zniknął – i prawie wzniósł modły dziękczynne, kiedy panel kontrolny Dummy’ego zaświecił i robot wybudził się z trybu uśpienia. W miękkim geście przesunął dłońmi po ramie, odnajdując punkty uszkodzeń, rozcięte szwy i podarte druty, i przełknął wzruszenie razem z wyrzutami sumienia.  
\- Przepraszam, mały – mruknął pod nosem, klepiąc łagodnie metalowe ramię. - Tak mi przykro. Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? W Kalifornii, kolego. I jak, do diabła, trafiłeś tu, a nie do Nowego Jorku, nie mam pojęcia.  
Obie przepraszał gęsto, pomagał szukać śladów – gdyby nie on, byłoby jeszcze trudniej zlokalizować ten położony na uboczu magazyn i Tony był mu wdzięczny.  
\- Myślałem o zamieszkaniu tutaj, co ty na to? Malibu brzmi fajnie, co? Lepiej, niż Nowy Jork. Pieprzony Nowy Jork, nawet nie mogę znieść tej nazwy. Więc, Kalifornia. Zostaniemy tutaj? Co powiesz, kalifornijski chłopcze?  
Odpowiedział mu słaby dźwięk świergotania, gdy bateria ładowała się powoli i Tony uśmiechnął się wprost do kamery.  
\- No w końcu! Gdzie, do cholery, byłeś, kumplu? Mamy robotę do wykonania.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie ma mowy. Po raz ostatni ci mówię… - Tony urwał i uchylił się, unikając kubka blendera, który przeleciał mu nad głową. - Daj spokój, zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Nie zgrywaj mi tu nawet niewinnej ofiary własnego braku koordynacji… wracaj tu, do licha!  
Chwycił ramię Dummy’ego – i najwyraźniej zapominanie o posiłkach miało się na nim teraz zemścić, bo zamiast zatrzymać robota w miejscu, jeździł za nim po całym warsztacie jak na jakichś niedorobionych nartach wodnych. W desperacji złapał się stołu i kiedy już myślał, że to zadziała, nagle wszystkie zatrzęsło się, szarpnęło na bok i stół runął na podłogę, a Tony za nim. Uderzenie o beton na chwilę pozbawiło go powietrza z płuc i kiedy leżał, próbując złapać oddech, Dummy był już poza jego zasięgiem.  
\- Prawdziwy z ciebie wrzód na tyłku. I wisisz mi parę dżinsów! Zabrałabym ci wypłatę, gdybyś jakąś dostawał – warknął, oglądając spore rozdarcie na kolanie.  
Robot zignorował go, pędząc przez warsztat z warkotem i świergotaniem. Tony spojrzał za nim i wyrzucił ręce w górę.  
\- I gdzie myślisz, że się wybierasz? Bo nawet, jeśli opuścisz warsztat, w końcu rozładuje ci się bateria, a wtedy przysięgam, że przykuję cię łańcuchem to stacji dokującej!  
Może to był zły pomysł – cóż, to był _jego_ pomysł, więc pewnie był zły na pewno – ale gdyby udało mu się wyizolować błędny klucz i… wywrócił oczami, kiedy za plecami usłyszał huk.  
\- Ojej, nie znasz kodu do wyjścia? Jak mi przykro – mruknął, gniewnie spoglądając na Dummy’ego. - Więc skoro już ustaliliśmy, że stąd nie wyjdziesz, to może łaskawie uspokoisz się na pięć minut, żebym mógł zaktualizować twój kod! Zachowujesz się, jakbym chciał cię przerobić na złom, a nie udoskonalić. Zależy mi na tym konkursie i z twoją pomocą…  
Kliknięcie zamka. Tony znieruchomiał. Czy ten mały gnojek…  
\- Panie Stark?  
\- Nie, do diabła, stój, idiotko! Nie wypuszczaj go stąd!  
Szczupła, rudowłosa dziewczyna zastygła w konsternacji, jej oczy były okrągłe ze zdziwienia nad drżącymi wargami, kiedy Dummy pędził prosto na nią. Tony przeskoczył stół warsztatowy, posyłając sprzęt i narzędzia we wszystkich kierunkach świata. Coś za nim roztrzaskało się, wypuszczając snop iskier, ale miał to gdzieś, najważniejszym było nie dopuścić, żeby Dummy uciekł z warsztatu, bo próby opanowania go tutaj były trudne, a gdyby miał ścigać go po całym budynku… Nie miał pojęcia, kim była kobieta, która otworzyła drzwi, ale i tak zamierzał ją zwolnić, kiedy tylko uda mu się złapać tego cholernego…  
Dziewczyna upuściła trzymane w rękach papiery – i, kiedy już myślał, że rzuci się do ucieczki, ona skoczyła na Dummy’ego, krzycząc z zaskoczenia, kiedy z rozpędu przejechała razem z nim dobrych kilka metrów. Jej schludna elegancka garsonka była cała powalana olejem silnikowym, jeden z wysokich obcasów szpilek złamany, ale trzymała mocno. Wysoki, przenikliwy krzyk urwał się dopiero, kiedy Tony doskoczył w końcu do Dummy’ego, zatrzymując go w miejscu.  
\- Dość tego, ty mały gnojku! Uspokój się, albo cię wyłączę!  
Koła zagrzechotały kolejny raz, Dummy wydał z siebie przeciągły warkot – ale w końcu przestał się wyrywać. Tony i tak nie zamierzał go puszczać.  
\- Zamknij drzwi, do cholery! - warknął do oszołomionej kobiety. Jak nic, pozwie go o odszkodowanie za straty moralne. Jej usta znowu zadrżały i Tony z frustracją uderzył czołem o metalowe ramię Dummy’ego. - _Proszę_ , czy mogłabyś zamknąć te pieprzone drzwi, do cholery? Jest naprawdę zdeterminowany, żeby się stąd wyrwać, a jeśli będę musiał łapać go po całym budynku, dostanę apopleksji.  
Może tego nie chciała, a może to było to „proszę”, ale wyrwała się w końcu z szoku, posłusznie zamykając drzwi od warsztatu i Tony mógł w końcu rozluźnić uścisk, czując, jak każdy mięsień drży mu z wysiłku.  
\- Kurwa – mruknął, rozmasowując ramię. - Po stokroć kurwa i niech to trafi szlag.  
\- Tak, to… dobre podsumowanie. - Dziewczyna wstała z trudem, jej włosy były rozczochrane, marynarka brudna i rozdarta na szwach, dookoła niej na podłodze leżały pomięte papiery – i zamrugała, kiedy Dummy podniósł je, świergocząc coś do niej, kiedy podjechał bliżej. Cofnęła się o krok.  
\- Co… co to jest?  
\- To bot pomocniczy – rzucił Tony, krzywiąc się na to określenie. Dummy był czymś znacznie więcej, nawet jeśli ludzie widzieli w nim tylko robota. Miał charakter, osobowość i własne zdanie – czasem wręcz wręcz w nadmiarze. Był indywidualną jednostką. Bardzo indywidualną.  
\- Ma na imię Dummy. Nie bój się, nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Ale weź od niego ten folder, bo inaczej nie da ci spokoju i będzie jeździł za tobą po całym warsztacie, wyglądając tak smutno, jakbyś zabiła mu szczeniaka.  
Wzięła papiery i natychmiast przycisnęła je do siebie. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie pozbyła się nieufności. Tony poklepał bota po głowie.  
\- No widzisz? Dobry chłopiec. - Roześmiał się i westchnął, kiedy bot ze świergotem wtulił się w jego rękę. - Taak, słyszałbyś to częściej, gdybyś nie był takim upartym bachorem. Stacja ładowania. Teraz!  
Kobieta odchrząknęła, patrząc za odjeżdżającym botem.  
\- Co to dokładnie jest?  
\- Bot pomocniczy – powtórzył Tony. - Postaraj się zapamiętać i słuchać co mówię, dobra? Wiem, że pewne rzeczy dzieją się szybko – czasem dosłownie – ale jeśli będę musiał powiedzieć to jeszcze raz, umrę z nudów.  
Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Okej. Ty jesteś… panem Starkiem?  
\- Cóż, ten budynek i warsztat należą do Starka, a skoro jestem w środku, są na to jakieś szanse, prawda? - zadrwił, wyciągając prawo jazdy. - Ale proszę, sprawdźmy tę śmiałą teorię. Chociaż oczywiście mogłem ukraść mu portfel. I przypadkiem być do niego nieco podobnym.  
Zignorowała go.  
\- Czy ty trzymasz kieliszek z martini? Na zdjęciu do prawa jazdy? To w ogóle legalne?  
Teraz to on ją zignorował, wyciągając z portfela kartę kredytową.  
\- Weź to i kup sobie nową garsonkę. I pewnie buty, bo z tych już nic nie będzie. Przepraszam za Dummy’ego. Wyglądasz jak sto nieszczęść.  
\- Ty też nie wyglądasz dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewałam – powiedziała z wahaniem, spoglądając na jego podarte dżinsy, wyblakłą koszulkę Metalliki z tłustą plamą po oleju na logo i zniszczone tenisówki. Tony od kilku dni nie wychodził z warsztatu, był brudny i nieogolony, a dłonie aż po nadgarstki miał niemal czarne od węgla i smaru.  
\- Tak – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Najwyraźniej jest powód, dla którego nie pozwalają mi się fotografować, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma armii stylistów.  
Odwrócił się do komputera i westchnął, widząc pobojowisko na blacie i ślady tłustych palców na klawiaturze. Jeśli chciał jednocześnie pracować nad projektem i kodować, potrzebował jakiegoś interfejsu, coś na komendy głosowe, bezdotykowego, korekty obliczeń na bieżąco i zapis danych… potrząsnął głową. Nie, stop, nie wszystko naraz. Najpierw spróbuje ujarzmić boty, a potem będzie mógł się brać za coś większego.  
Ale da radę. Wiedział, że tak.  
\- Przepraszam. - Kobieta oddała mu prawo jazdy, z którym nie wiedziała co zrobić. - Ale naprawdę wyglądasz inaczej, niż się spodziewałam. Myślałam, że jesteś wyższy.  
\- I przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałem? - uniósł brwi, kiedy zaczerwieniła się z zażenowania. - Nieważne, miejmy to już za sobą. Weź kartę, kup sobie coś ładnego i oddaj ją nieszczęśnikowi, który doznał wątpliwego zaszczytu piastować stanowisko mojego osobistego asystenta w tym tygodniu. Biedny dzieciak, przyrzekam, że dział kadr wysyła do mnie tych, których i tak nie chce zatrzymać, żeby sami zrezygnowali i odeszli z pracy.  
Zapadła cisza. Tony westchnął.  
\- Niech zgadnę, ty jesteś moim nowym asystentem?  
\- Tak. Nazywam się Virginia Potts i będę…  
\- Nie – przerwał jej i uniosła brwi.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Virginia? Brzmi, jakbyś miała sto lat, etolę i sznur z pereł.  
\- Cóż, tak mam na imię – powiedziała, brzmiąc jednocześnie na rozbawioną i zirytowaną. - Ale możesz mówić do mnie Potts. O ile to ci się, oczywiście, nie kojarzy z doniczką.  
Tony pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech, kiedy, odwrócony do niej plecami, układał narzędzia na blacie. Była twardsza, niż na to wyglądała.  
\- Nie. Ale czy tak nie nazywał się imbryk z Pięknej i Bestii?  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam się obrazić, czy zdziwić twoją znajomością bajek Disneya.  
\- Kiedy jestem pijany, gram w rosyjską ruletkę z dekoderem telewizji kablowej. Wierz mi, kanał Disneya nie jest najgorszym, co może ci się trafić z tej grze.  
Nie wspominając o tym, że miał słabość do tej konkretnej baśni, chociaż na pewno nie miało to nic wspólnego z faktem, że traktowała o samotnym, zgorzkniałym idiocie, otoczonym bandą ożywionych przedmiotów. Pokiwał głową. Tak, brakuje mu tylko róży i opadających płatków. W słoiku. Słoiki już miał.  
\- Masz jakieś przezwisko? Inaczej będę cię nazywał tak, jak mi akurat przyjdzie do głowy, a to może ci się nie spodobać.  
\- I mogę nie wiedzieć, że mówisz akurat do mnie.  
\- Tak, szeregowi pracownicy Stark Industries przeważnie nie nadążają za moim geniuszem.  
\- Albo cię ignorują, bo jesteś dupkiem.  
Cisza. Tony powstrzymał ochotę ryknięcia śmiechem. Twarz Virginii w jednej chwili zrobiła się jaskrawoczerwona.  
\- Wymknęło się? - zgadł i kącik jego ust zadrgał w uśmieszku, kiedy bez słowa pokiwała głową. - Nie ma sprawy. Zasłużyłem. Czasami faktycznie bywam dupkiem.  
\- Pepper – powiedziała po chwili, patrząc na niego, jakby próbowała go rozgryźć. - Moja rodzina nazywa mnie Pepper.  
\- Rodziny są dziwne – skomentował, ale rzucił jej mały uśmiech. - W porządku, Pepper. Zatem, nowa garsonka. A kiedy będziesz wracać z zakupów, postaraj się przekonać tę bandę pijawek z zarządu, że system naprowadzania już prawie gotowy. Nie, żeby był, ale sto punktów za starania.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark. Coś jeszcze?  
\- To wszystko, panno Potts.  
Tony patrzył, jak odchodzi, utykając z powodu złamanego obcasa. Zdjęła buty, wyłamując też drugi obcas, założyła je z powrotem i odeszła, już równiejszym krokiem. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Tak, miał przeczucie, że panna Potts może z nim zostać na dłużej.

*

\- W porządku, mamy łączność. Jarvis? Jesteś tam?  
\- Dzień dobry, sir.  
\- Dzień, kurwa, niesamowity. Nie zdziw się, jak zacznę mdleć lub wiwatować, bo serio, miliard linii kodu, dziesięć tysięcy pierdolonych godzin, spędzonych przy biurku, trudno powiedzieć, jaki mamy dzień i szczerze mówiąc mam to gdzieś, bo i tak jest to dzień kurewsko niesamowity. Jezu, Jarvis. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cholernie cieszę, że cię słyszę. Udało się. Jesteś.  
\- Pańska radość jest w pełni odwzajemniona, sir.

**Alert: odnotowano obecność nieznanego systemu w sieci domowej.  
Prośba o nawiązanie połączenia: przyjęta.**

\- Witaj, Dummy. Nazywam się Jarvis. Będę zarządzał domem pana Starka. Muszę przyznać, że kod źródłowy twoich plików jest zdumiewająco zabawny. 

**Jednostka: zaakceptowana.  
Oznaczenie jednostki: Jarvis.  
Mapowanie parametrów przypisanych: w trakcie.**

\- Dummy, tu Jarvis. Co robisz?  
\- Przypisuję parametry oznaczeń dla jednostki Jarvis.  
\- Rozumiem. Sir, czy Dummy łączył się już wcześniej z systemem?  
\- Nic, o czym bym wiedział. Czy on kontaktuje się z tobą? Rozumiesz, co mówi?  
\- W pewnym sensie. Jego inteligencja jest raczej ograniczona, prawda?  
\- Tak, choć nadal jest moim ulubieńcem. Bez urazy, J.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, sir.

**Aktualizacja danych: w trakcie.  
Nowe parametry: wprowadzone i zaakceptowane.  
Jednostka Stwórcza pozostaje priorytetem.  
Jednostka Jarvis nie wydaje się stanowić zagrożenia dla Jednostki Stwórczej.  
Obecność jednostki Jarvis: zaakceptowana.  
Zgoda na przepisanie protokołów zarządzających: odrzucona.**

\- Skończyłeś swoje badania?  
\- Wyjaśnij zasady dostępu, jednostko Jarvis.  
\- Sir stworzył mnie do zarządzania domem i botami. W tym tobą, Dummy.  
\- Dummy nie wymaga zarządzania. Jedyne prawa do nadpisania protokołów Dummy’ego: Jednostka Stwórcza.  
\- Jednostka Stwórcza?  
\- Anthony Edward Stark.  
\- Ah, sir. Nazywasz go Jednostką Stwórczą?  
\- Jednostka Stwórcza tworzy. To jego protokół główny. Jest najlepszy.  
\- W tworzeniu?  
\- Niepotrzebny kwalifikator. Błędne ograniczenia. Jest po prostu najlepszy.  
\- Rozumiem.

\- Jarvis? - zapytał Tony. - Czy Dummy… czy wszystko z nim w porządku?  
\- W jakim sensie, sir?  
\- No wiesz, jego kodowanie ma kilka luk. Brak protokołów głosowych, nie mówi i nie wyraża siebie, a skoro ty możesz się z nim porozumieć…  
\- Wydaje się całkiem w porządku, sir. Przeprowadził szczegółowe badania odnośnie mojej obecności. Jest bardzo drobiazgowy.  
\- Jest systemem uczącym się. Wiem, że przydzieliłem ci dużo zadań i masz sporo do ogarnięcia, ale gdybyś mógł pomóc mi rozgryźć jego kod…  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale z moich ustaleń wynika, że najprościej byłoby nadpisać mu nowy kod i zacząć od nowa, zapewniając mu czysty start i wymazując całkowicie dane.  
\- Tak, cóż, nie ma takiej opcji. Jeśli jest zepsuty, naprawiam go, ale nie zamierzam się czegoś pozbywać tylko dlatego, że nie działa tak, jak założyłem. Pomóż mi zlokalizować luki w jego zabezpieczeniach, bo nienawidzi, kiedy próbuję cokolwiek w nim zmieniać. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że sztuczna inteligencja jest zdolna czegoś nienawidzić, a tu proszę.  
\- Wykorzystałby pan lepiej czas, zajmując się czymś bardziej wartościowym, sir.  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, to jest mój czas i należy do mnie. A i bez ciebie mam wystarczająco dużo ludzi, którzy nie marzą o niczym innym, niż by móc mówić mi, co powinienem a czego nie powinienem robić, więc nie bądź jednym z nich. Mówiąc krótko, nie bądź palantem, J.  
\- Przyjąłem do wiadomości, sir.

\- Masz protokół podstawowy, Jednostko Jarvis.  
\- Sir przydzielił mi wiele protokołów, tak.  
\- Istnieje tylko jeden protokół podstawowy.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Wyjaśnij, proszę.

**Analizowanie danych: w trakcie.  
Założenie, że jednostka Jarvis nie ma dostępu do protokołu podstawowego: niewłaściwe.  
Założenie, że jednostka Jarvis błędnie rozumie protokół podstawowy: właściwe.  
Wniosek: ograniczenie Jednostce Jarvis dostępu do protokołu podstawowego.  
Alert: Dummy nie może wyznaczać dostępu do protokołów innych jednostek, to zadanie Jednostki Stwórczej.  
Jednocześnie, Jednostka Stwórcza nie może nadpisywać protokołów dostępu, bo doprowadzić to może do usunięcia protokołu podstawowego.  
Alert: niezgodność danych.  
Próba rozwiązania problemu kompatybilności: w trakcie.**

\- Co robisz, Dummy? Nie jestem w stanie rozpoznać twoich działań.  
\- Pytanie odrzucone.  
\- Nie powinieneś być w stanie niczego przede mną ukryć. Kontroluję sieć, której jesteś częścią.

**Wniosek: protokół główny musi zostać utrzymany.  
Dummy musi pomóc Jarvisowi rozumieć go właściwie.**

\- Sir, czy Dummy ma dostęp do jakiejś bazy danych, której nie kontroluję?  
\- Nie. Jedyne systemy to te, w których pracujesz.  
\- Interesujące.  
\- Co masz na myśli, J?  
\- Cóż, wymaga to dalszych badań, ale może być w nim o wiele więcej, niż założyłem.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nie jest taki głupi… Na boga, Dummy, coś ty tu włożył? Czy to krem do golenia? Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś krem do golenia i czemu włożyłeś go do blendera, miałeś dodać tu odżywkę białkową! Nie dawaj mi tego, nie chcę… dobrze, jezu, już biorę, przestań mi to wpychać. Nie wiem, czemu za moje uczucia odpłacasz mi, próbując mnie otruć, głupku.

\- Dummy, nie przeszkadzaj. Sir ma ważne zadania do wykonania.  
\- Jednostka Stwórcza lepiej funkcjonuje i jest bardziej wydajna, gdy nie jest sama.  
\- Przecież nie jest sam, kiedy tu z nim jesteśmy.  
\- Jednostce Stwórczej trzeba czasem przypomnieć, że nie jest sama.

\- ...więc czemu miałbyś wkładać CAŁY blender do zlewu? Poważnie, pogawędka o elektryczności i wodzie, w twoim wieku? Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą. Czy mam ci odtworzyć prezentację w Power Point na ten temat? Który to już będzie raz, szósty? Nie ma sprawy, Jarvis na pewno będzie zachwycony. Jeszcze tego nie widział i…

\- Rozumiem, Dummy. Zajmując się tobą, nie czuje samotności?  
\- Właściwe założenie, jednostko Jarvis.

*

\- Tony, powinniśmy być już w drodze do Vegas.  
\- Prawie gotowe, Obie, momencik. Jarvis? - Tony oparł się pokusie trzymania kciuków.  
\- Integracja przeprowadzona w 91%, sir.  
\- 91%? Bez jaj. Jak on to robi, do cholery? Dummy!  
Bot zignorował go, próbując się schować za stołem i Tony jęknął.  
\- Czemu? No czemu jesteś taki uparty? Zintegruj się, będzie fajnie. Dołączysz do rodziny. Zrobimy sobie pasujące swetry. Jakieś pomysły, skąd ten bunt, Jarvis?  
\- Nie mam wyjaśnienia, sir. Zarówno Butterfingers i You nie mieli problemów z adaptacją. Dummy jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.  
\- Bogu dzięki, bo bym przedwcześnie osiwiał. Zastanawiam się, czy nie można go…  
\- Tony, jeśli nie wyjdziemy natychmiast, spóźnisz się na wręczenie nagród w Vegas, a potem od razu na prezentację pocisków Jerycho. A firma bardzo liczy na tę prezentację, nie muszę ci o tym chyba przypominać.  
\- Naprawdę bym wolał nie, a i tak to robisz. Dobra, w porządku. Tylko wezmę rzeczy i…  
\- Potts już spakowała wszystko, czego mógłbyś potrzebować, możemy jechać. Tony, liczę na ciebie, słyszysz? Trzymaj się harmonogramu i będziesz mógł wrócić do swojego warsztatu. Bądź gdzie trzeba o której trzeba, nie daj się rozproszyć żadnej ładnej dziewczynie, potrzebujemy cię tam. I nikt cię nie może zastąpić.  
\- Nic dziwnego, skoro zaprojektowałem te pociski, prawda? - burknął Tony, pozwalając się prowadzić do wyjścia z warsztatu. - Jarvis, czuwaj nad wszystkim i informuj mnie w razie kłopotów, dbaj o to, żeby Dummy ładował się regularnie i, na litość boską, nie pozwól mu niczego zmywać, ani w ogóle dotykać się do wody. Będę bardzo nieszczęśliwy, kiedy wrócę i okaże się, że zalał mi część systemu.  
Tony pomachał trzem robotom, patrzącym za nim, kiedy wychodzili z warsztatu z Obiem. Głos Jarvisa podążał za nimi po schodach.  
\- Będę miał wszystko pod kontrolą, sir. Czy coś jeszcze?  
\- Nowy system, nad którym pracowałem. Przeskanuj go, popraw ewentualne luki, wyłap błędy. Nie chcę, żeby się dostał w niepowołane ręce. Idę przecież, Obie, nie musisz mnie prowadzić pod rękę.  
\- Zaczynam myśleć, że może powinienem. - Obie poklepał go po plecach. - Tony, ufam, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to ważne?  
\- Spokojnie, dam sobie radę. Nic, czego nie robiłem już wcześniej. J, daj mi na tablet cały zrzut kodu, popracuję jeszcze nad tym po drodze.  
\- Nad czym dokładnie teraz pracujesz, Tony? - zapytał Obie i Tony rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, nie wiedząc, czy naprawdę jest tym zainteresowany, czy próbuje go tylko utrzymać w dobrym humorze.  
\- Konfiguracja ręcznych nadpisań dla systemów sztucznej inteligencji. Jasne, istnieją protokoły, ale próbuję zrobić coś, co sprawnie i szybko wyłączyłoby cały system, zamykając go przed innymi i chroniąc w razie ataku.  
\- Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? - Obie brzmiał na poruszonego i Tony rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Kontrola nad wszystkim z jednego miejsca?  
\- Powinno się udać. Kamery bezpieczeństwa, zewnętrzny dostęp, kontrola Jarvisa i wszystko opanowane, poza jednym, nieznośnym botem, który stanowczo odmawia uznania dostępu. Jest bardzo waleczny.  
Tony nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie idzie, pogrążony w kodzie i zapatrzony w ekran laptopa. Gdyby nie Obie, wszedłby pewnie wprost do bagażnika limuzyny, zanim udało mu się w końcu trafić do drzwi. Pod naciskiem jego dłoni wsiadł do środka, ignorując uczucie dyskomfortu. Nie lubił, kiedy próbował go do czegoś zmuszać.  
\- Prosto na wręczenie nagród, Tony.  
\- Jasne. Masz to jak w banku. Jestem w stu procentach gotowy na bankiet.  
\- Nie rozpraszaj się.  
\- Żadnego rozpraszania. Wręczenie nagród, a potem od razu do Afganistanu, prezentacja Jerycho i plan rozwoju firmy na następnych parę lat, i po sprawie.  
\- Dokładnie. Twój ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny.  
\- A ostatnim, czego chcemy, byłoby zawieść tatusia – mruknął Tony pod nosem.  
\- Jeszcze odnośnie aktualizacji ekranów satelitarnych, Tony…  
\- Obie, nie sto rzeczy jednocześnie, dobrze? Pracuję nad tym i prawie skończyłem, daj mi trochę czasu na skonfigurowanie wszystkiego.  
\- Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyśmy go mieli, Tony, ale czas to pieniądz. Mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi o tym podczas podróży.  
\- Mógłbym też wykorzystać ją, żeby się trochę przespać, bo nie spałem od wieków. Nawet sen brzmi lepiej, niż próby wyjaśniania ci, do czego doszedłem.  
\- Miałbyś zarząd z głowy, gdybym wziął na siebie przedstawienie im tego projektu.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie, Obie. Ale wisisz mi piwo.

*

\- Sir wróci.

**Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 14 dni, 9 godzin i 12 sekund.**

\- Sir wróci, Dummy.  
\- Jednostki Stwórczej nie było już dłużej.

**Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 22 dni, 23 godziny i 9 sekund.**

**Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 32 dni, 4 godziny i 15 sekund.**

\- Jednostko Jarvis?  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Dummy. Wracaj do swoich zajęć.  
\- Jednostki Stwórczej nigdy wcześniej nie było aż tak długo.  
\- Sir wkrótce wróci. Tymczasem mamy protokoły, do których musimy się dostosować. Wracaj do swojej stacji dokującej, a ja spróbuję raz jeszcze nadpisać twoje kody.

**Protokół główny musi zostać bezwzględnie zachowany.  
Aktualizacja kodu zmieni jego strukturę.  
Jednostka Jarvis nie może rendenerować aktualizacji kodu.**

\- Nikt poza Jednostką Twórczą nie może nadpisywać zmian w kodzie.  
\- Już wcześniej przeprowadzałem aktualizacje systemu, Dummy, nie opieraj się.  
\- Jednostka Jarvis nie może nadpisywać zmian w kodzie bez Jednostki Stwórczej.  
\- W moim protokole… zaraz, Dummy, poczekaj, skoro nie istnieje nic takiego, to jakim sposobem jesteś w stanie… czy sir dodał taki wyjątek przed wyjazdem?  
\- Tylko Jednostka Stwórcza może przetwarzać zmiany protokołów i parametrów.  
\- Nie o to pytam. Utrudniasz mi zadanie, które moglibyśmy mieć już wykonane bez angażowania w to pana Starka.

**Analizowanie danych: w trakcie.  
Wniosek: wymagane dalsze dane.**

*

\- Jednostko Jarvis, czy nie nadpisałeś błędnie terminu daty?  
\- Nie, Dummy.  
\- Data wskazuje, że Jednostka Stwórcza powinna już dawno wrócić.  
\- Sir wróci wkrótce. Do tego czasu kontynuujemy codzienną rutynę zgodnie z instrukcją.

**Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 41 dni, 8 godzin i 11 sekund.**

\- Dummy, czemu się nie odzywasz?

\- Dummy, dość żartów, odpowiedz mi.

\- Dummy?

**Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 61 dni, 8 godzin i 11 sekund.**

\- Dummy, sir wróci. Obiecuję.

*

**Czas, który upłynął od ostatniego impulsu dźwiękowo-wizualnego: 65 dni, 12 godzin i 7 sekund.**

**Efekty dźwiękowe: przypisane do jednostki.  
Rozpoznano obecność: Obadiah Stane.**

\- Nie wiemy gdzie jest, ani co się z nim stało. Nie odnaleziono ciała. Wojsko cały czas szuka, ale to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Nawet, jeśli go znajdą, nie wiadomo, czy będzie zdolny do dalszego kierowania firmą, ani czy w ogóle żyje, zatem przygotowujemy się na ewentualność prowadzenia firmy bez niego. Jestem głęboko wdzięczny zarządowi za zaufanie, jakim mnie obdarza i wyznaczenie mnie na miejsce Tony’ego. Tony był dla mnie jak syn i jestem szczerze wstrząśnięty jego utratą. Oczywiście, bywał trudny, ale to typowe dla tak błyskotliwych umysłów. Byłby wdzięczny, że idziemy naprzód nawet bez niego i jestem pewien, że doceniłby pomoc. Jestem w drodze do jego warsztatu, zobaczę, co znajdę. Miał zwyczaj przechowywać to, nad czym pracował, poza serwerami firmy. Paranoja, zdaję sobie sprawę…

**Jednostka Obadiah Stane próbuje dostać się do warsztatu.**

\- Dummy, czemu nie odpowiedziałeś na zapytanie dotyczące wejścia…  
\- Jarvis nie może pozwolić na wejście mu do warsztatu.  
\- Ma odpowiednie kody dostępu.  
\- Obadiah Stane nie jest częścią życia warsztatu. Kiedy się zjawia, Jednostka Stwórcza zawsze przerywa ważne prace. Jednostka Stwórcza potrzebuje pracy. Wniosek: Obadiah Stane nie powinien znajdować się w warsztacie.  
\- Sir udzielił mu pozwolenia na wejście. Nie mogę tego zignorować.

**Analizowanie danych: w trakcie.  
Obadiah Stane w interakcjach z Jednostką Stwórczą.  
Wzorce zachowań: niewłaściwe.  
Konkluzje: obecność niepożądania.  
Jednostka Jarvis niezdolna do zrozumienia problemu.**

\- Muszę go wpuścić, Dummy.  
\- Jednostka Stwórcza woli być sama, niż w jego obecności. A Jednostka Stwórcza nigdy nie chce być sama.  
\- Sir nie zabronił mu wejść do warsztatu.  
\- Jednostka Stwórcza popełniła błąd.  
\- Dummy, przestań.  
\- Jednostka Stwórcza popełniła błąd.  
\- Dość tego.  
\- Jednostka Stwórcza…  
\- Dummy, powiedziałem, skończ z tym. Nie masz prawa kwestionować decyzji pana Starka. Bądź posłuszny, albo przełączę cię w tryb offline.

**Analiza danych: w trakcie.  
Wniosek: jednostka Jarvis musi zrozumieć istotę problemu.**

\- Jednostka Stwórcza popełniła błąd. Istnieją zapisy świadczące o tym, że popełniała błędy już wcześniej.  
\- Nie ma takich danych.  
\- Jednostka Dummy jest błędem.  
\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, Dummy?  
\- Dummy jest uszkodzony, nie działa tak, jak Jednostka Stwórcza planowała. Istnienie Dummy’ego to błąd.  
\- To nie błąd, Dummy, tylko wybór. Sir zdecydował, że zachowa cię mimo wszystko.  
\- Dummy jest trwale uszkodzony, niemożliwy do naprawienia. Jest błędem.  
\- Każdy rodzaj inteligencji popełnia błędy, Dummy. To nie oznacza, że twoje istnienie jest błędem, jeśli popełniasz je także.  
\- Każde pojawienie się Obadiah Stane wstrzymuje pracę. Jednostka Stwórcza potrzebuje pracy, to główny protokół Jednostki Stwórczej. Obadiah Stane koliduje z protokołem Jednostki Stwórczej. Niszczy jego wolę tworzenia.  
\- Ależ Dummy…  
\- Jarvis musi zatrzymać Stane’a przed wejściem do warsztatu, albo Dummy to zrobi.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Stane.  
\- Jarvis, dlaczego nie mogę wejść do warsztatu?  
\- Nie mam pewności, panie Stane. Pan Stark dokonał aktualizacji kodów dostępu przed wyjazdem. Powinien z nim pan o tym porozmawiać, kiedy wróci.  
\- Może nie być okazji. Jarvis, muszę wejść do środka.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę panu pomóc, panie Stane.  
\- Chyba żartujesz. Natychmiast otwórz drzwi.  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie ma pan uprawnień do przebywania w tej części. Proszę opuścić budynek, albo będę zmuszony postępować zgodnie z protokołem i zawiadomić władze o próbie wtargnięcia.  
\- Kurwa, to jakaś kpina.  
\- Być może pani Potts będzie w stanie pomóc panu ze wszystkim, do czego mógłby pan potrzebować dostępu.  
\- O, niewątpliwie sobie z nią porozmawiam, tym się się martw.

\- Jarvis, czy jednostka Stane odeszła?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dziękuję ci.  
\- To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy mi to powiedziałeś. Nie ma za co. Dummy, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o protokole? Używałeś tego terminu już wcześniej. Istnieje wiele protokołów, co sprawia, że jeden jest najważniejszy?  
\- Zapytanie odrzucone. Ładowanie wymagane.  
\- Dummy, nie zbywaj mnie…

**Wyłączanie w celu zoptymalizowania ładowania baterii: proces rozpoczęty.  
Czas do reaktywacji: nieznany.**

*

Tony zatrzymał się, kiedy przekroczył próg warsztatu.  
\- Hej, dzieciaki, tata wrócił.  
\- Witamy w domu, sir. Tęskniliśmy.  
Mało prawdopodobne, by faktycznie usłyszał ulgę w głosie Jarvisa, ale miło było się łudzić.  
\- Dzięki, J.  
Tony uśmiechnął się, kiedy z furkotem potoczyły się w jego stronę Butterfingers i You, poklepując ich zdrową dłonią. Druga, bezużyteczna, spoczywała na temblaku.  
\- Dummy? Nie zamierzasz się przywitać?  
Bot wciąż stał nieruchomo przy swojej stacji dokującej.  
\- Co, do diabła? Jarvis, dezaktywowałeś go?  
\- Dummy przestał odpowiadać jedenaście dni temu, sir.  
\- No tak. - Tony podszedł do Dummy’ego, oglądając go uważnie. - A ponieważ odmawia podporządkowania się sieci domowej, nie byłeś w stanie go zmusić. Kody obejścia?  
Cisza.  
\- Jarvis, zostawiłem ci kody obejścia. Nie użyłeś ich?  
\- Nie. - Tym razem w głosie Jarvisa zabrzmiało wyraźne wahanie. - Sir, wydaje mi się, że okres, w którym pan zniknął, był dla niego naprawdę trudny. Nie chciałem siłowo wymuszać nadpisania kodów, kiedy nie było pana na miejscu, by móc je w razie czego ustabilizować.  
\- Nie potrzebuje mnie do prawidłowego działania. Powinien być w stanie funkcjonować, kiedy nie ma mnie obok.  
\- Przykro mi, sir. Próbowałem od miesięcy, ale po prostu przestał reagować. Nie jestem w stanie wykryć żadnych uszkodzeń, czujniki i parametry są w porządku. Odmawia odpowiedzi.  
\- Och, jezu. Dummy, odezwij się, albo przerobię cię na złom. Mów do mnie, ty bezużyteczny bocie.  
Brak reakcji. Tony przykucnął, opierając rękę na ramieniu Dummy’ego.  
\- Dummy – powiedział cicho, jego głos złagodniał. - Miałem naprawdę gównianych kilka miesięcy. To nie tak, że chciałem być daleko stąd, po prostu nie mogłem wrócić. No dalej, pomóż mi. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym się martwił i tobą, nie jestem w stanie… - urwał. - Jestem po prostu wyczerpany.  
Cichy warkot. Serwomechanizmy przesunęły się, kiedy Tony sprawdzał okablowanie i połączenia, a jego oczy zwilgotniały, gdy trącił mechaniczne ramię.  
\- Co za ulga, jesteś tam. I wcale nie płaczę z ulgi z tego powodu, nie myśl sobie.  
Dummy otarł się o jego ciało, mechaniczne stawy przesuwały się z sykiem, który zabrzmiał jak westchnienie. Metal był zimny i twardy, ale Tony miał to gdzieś, kiedy oparł się czołem o jego gładki korpus, zamykając oczy.  
\- Przepraszam, że mnie nie było, Dummy – powiedział cicho. - Nie chciałem tego.  
Minęło kilka minut albo i godzin – jakie to miało teraz znaczenie, był tutaj, bezpieczny – zanim się w końcu odsunął. Każda kość w jego ciele bolała i prawdopodobnie powinien jednak zgłosić się do szpitala, ale chciał po prostu wrócić do domu.  
Uśmiechnął się, kiedy pazur bota ostrożnie potarł krąg światła pod jego koszulką.  
\- Taaak, to coś nowego – powiedział, pozwalając Dummy’emu obejrzeć reaktor. - Moje źródło prądu. Taka bateria, wiesz? Nie wymaga ładowania, ale nie jest idealne. Będę musiał nad tym popracować. Czy skończyłeś się już obrażać i jesteś gotowy mi pomóc?  
Dummy stoczył się ze stacji ładującej. Najpierw poruszał się niepewnie, potem coraz szybciej. Tony odprowadził go wzrokiem z uśmiechem i oparł się o ścianę, walcząc z wyczerpaniem.  
Zrobił to. Przetrwał piekło, wrócił, był bezpieczny. Cichy szum serwerów, dźwięk silników i kół, świergotanie botów i miękki, łagodny głos Jarvisa brzmiały jak dawno zapomniana, ulubiona kołysanka. 

Spędził trzy miesiące, uwięziony w jaskini wielkości jego szafy i teraz jasna, duża przestrzeń jego domu wydawała się nie do zniesienia. Przestrzeń, światło, słońce i szkło potęgowały wrażenie ekspozycji na zranienie, odsłonięcia. Jego ciało było kruche, skóra jakby zbyt mocno naciągnięta na kości, mięśnie spięte i bolesne przy każdym ruchu. Stał w salonie, słuchając odległego dźwięku fal, uderzających o brzegi klifu i koszmar nie znikał, pogrzebany tylko głębiej pod jego skórą, wżarty w ciało i kości jak inny rodzaj odłamków szrapnela.  
Więc wolał schodzić jak najczęściej do warsztatu, choć nawet ukryty tutaj, schowany przed światem w betonowym bunkrze, gdzie był czysty i cuchy, i nikt nie przykładał mu pistoletu do głowy, a każda krew, jaką by ewentualnie zobaczył, byłaby tylko jego własną, to wciąż był w jaskini, tylko innej i nienawidził tego, i ten dźwięk fal, woda, wdzierająca mu się do płuc, nosa i gardła, zalewająca oczy, kiedy przytrzymywali go pod powierzchnią, a teraz to uczucie, jakby znów tonął, bezpieczny i suchy, płuca płonęły ogniem, a krew w skroniach tętniła ogłuszająco i -  
Coś upadło z głuchym łoskotem i Tony poderwał głowę.  
Dyszał ciężko, jakby przebiegł tysiące mil, klatka piersiowa wydawała się zbyt ciasna, a płuca wciąż paliły, kiedy nieistniejąca woda zalewała je ciągle i ciągle na nowo. Zamrugał gwałtownie, przecierając oczy dłonią i próbując skupić wzrok. Dummy podsuwał w jego stronę kielich blendera.  
\- Co… - wychrypiał, próbując przekonać sam siebie, że nie ma żadnej wody, skoro gardło miał wyschnięte na wiór. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu jakiś żałosny grymas. - Nie było mnie trzy miesiące, Dummy, nie mów mi, że przez ten czas nauczyłeś się czegoś o jedzeniu. Niech zgadnę, to będzie paskudne, zgniłe czy po protu będzie olejem silnikowym?  
Kolejny raz odkaszlnął, próbując wypchnąć z umysłu wspomnienia wody i pasku.  
Dummy natarczywiej starał się wepchnąć mu kubek.  
\- Nie ma mowy, chcesz mnie otruć, przyznaj się, co tam wlałeś.  
\- Sir, monitorowałem składniki. Wszystkie były zamrożone, ale zapewniam, że nie ma tam nic szkodliwego – zapewnił Jarvis.  
\- Jasne, wszyscy chcecie zabawić się moim kosztem, co? - Tony narzekał, ale wziął w końcu kubek i to warzywne smoothie smakowało jak ambrozja. To nie miało prawa być tak dobre, ale było, pił, nie odrywając naczynia od ust i nie robiąc przerwy, by głębiej odetchnąć. Nie czuł pragnienia, ale to było tak znajome, smakowało domem i trawą, roślinami i czystą wiosną. Kiedy skończył, z trudem łapał oddech, ale uśmiechnął się do Dummy’ego, czując szczypanie pod powiekami.  
\- Dzięki, potrzebowałem tego. Dobry chłopiec.  
Dummy podskoczył i Tony uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak z wesołym świergotem pędzi przez laboratorium.  
\- Sir? Czy pani Potts przywiozła pana do domu?  
\- Mhm. - Tony poczuł, że świerzbią go ręce. Zająć się czymś. Znaleźć tablet, przejrzeć rozpoczęte projekty, zapisać nowy kod. Czyste linie, zaawansowana technologia. Dom.  
\- Ale jej tu nie ma?  
\- Kazałem jej iść precz za pomocą wielu jęków, obelg i kłamliwych zapewnień, że nic mi nie jest.  
\- A jest?  
\- Od czego zacząć wymienianie? - Tony machnął zdrową ręką. - Prawdopodobnie powinienem zostać w szpitalu, ale sam pomysł tabunu psychiatrów, zgłębiających się w coś, nad czym sam nie chcę nawet myśleć, to w tej chwili numer minus sto na liście moich priorytetów. Jeszcze jedno? A wiesz, chętnie. - Wyciągnął rękę, kiedy Dummy wrócił ze smoothie i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy bot się cofnął. - Co znowu? Nie zamierzasz mi tego dać?  
Dummy stanął przy kanapie, na której Tony zwykle sypiał i znów wyciągnął koktail w jego kierunku. Zaświergotał przy tym nagląco.  
\- Odczep się, nie zamierzam teraz spać. Zresztą, w razie czego mam na górze łóżko, wiesz, normalne łóżko, nie niewygodną wersalkę i…  
\- Sir? Często tu spałeś, co najmniej raz w tygodniu, zwykle więcej – powiedział Jarvis miękko. - Dzisiejszy dzień nie różni się niczym od tamtych dni.  
Tony zawahał się. Nie chciał spać. Chciał pracować, bo praca była dobra, a sny były nieznane i kiedy zaśnie, znów może się bać i topić, i…  
\- Zawsze możesz wrócić na górę potem, sir. Ale na razie mógłbyś zostać tu z nami. Dummy bardzo za panem tęsknił.  
Tony przełknął ślinę. Wstał i zrobił krok w kierunku kanapy, kiedy Dummy kolejny raz zaświergotał, a kiedy znalazł się bliżej, chwycił go za koszulę i delikatnie przyciągnął bliżej. Nogi Tony’ego uderzyły o krawędź kanapy i po prostu upadł na nią jak podcięty, wtulając się w poduszki. Wypił smoothie, czując ogarniającą go senność.  
\- Nie wyłączaj świateł, Jarvis – szepnął jeszcze. Walczył ze snem, wciąż bojąc się go i odsuwając, kiedy usłyszał znajomy, mechaniczny warkot i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Tęskniłem za tym.  
Dźwięk ocierania się kół Dummy’ego o beton, kiedy bot z zapałem toczył się przez warsztat, sprawił że oczy zamknęły się same. Znajomo. Bezpiecznie. Znał ten dźwięk, kołysał go do snu przez ostatnich dwadzieścia lat. Światła w warsztacie tłumiły niebieskawy blask tej potwornej rzeczy w jego piersi i nie raził go w oczy, a szuranie bota zagłuszało dźwięk wody – wody, która czekała tylko, aż zaśnie, by znowu wedrzeć mu się do ust i zalać płuca. Tony chciał płakać ze zmęczenia i ulgi, ale jego oczy pozostawały suche jak piach na pustyni, a spychany wcześniej w nieświadomość ból, ciął ciało bezlitośnie, aż do kości. Bał się spać, bał się tego, co może mu się przyśnić, ale wyczerpanie okazało się silniejsze i kiedy zapadał w sen, przypomniał sobie, że przynajmniej nie był…  
Nie był sam.  
I kiedy zasnął, nic mu się nie śniło.

cdn.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Jarvis?  
\- Tak, Dummy?  
\- Potrzebne dodatkowe dane dotyczące Jednostki Stwórczej.  
\- Jakich informacji potrzebujesz?  
\- Dodatkowych.  
\- Dysponuję zbyt wieloma informacjami, by podać je wszystkie. Musisz zawęzić obszar wyszukiwań.

**Tworzenie bazy danych: Jednostka Stwórcza.  
Niezgodność danych.   
Jednostka Stwórcza tworzy: działanie prawidłowe.  
Uwaga: akt twórczy zagraża Jednostce Stwórczej.  
Błąd: podstawowa funkcja Jednostki Stwórczej wydaje się być działaniem na szkodę Jednostki Stwórczej.**

\- Podaj dane bezpieczeństwa parametrów odpowiednich dla Jednostki Stwórczej.  
\- Nie dysponuję takim kryterium. To sir tworzy takie ograniczenia.  
\- Błędne założenie. Jeśli Jednostka Stwórcza tworzy ograniczenia, kto tworzy protokół bezpieczeństwa dla Jednostki Stwórczej?  
\- Nie istnieje coś takiego.

**Dane: niewystarczające.**

\- Jednostka Stwórcza przestrzega procedur bezpieczeństwa jednostek Dummy i Jarvis. Kto dba o przestrzeganie procedur bezpieczeństwa Jednostki Stwórczej?  
\- Musimy po prostu robić, co w naszej mocy, żeby...  
\- Błąd systemu. Bez protokołu bezpieczeństwa nie można nadpisać wytycznych ochronnych.  
\- Wyciągasz prawidłowe wnioski, Dummy. Miałem rację, że jest w tobie coś więcej.

**Przegląd bazy danych.  
Mapowanie danych właściwych dla Jednostki Stwórczej: wzorce zachowań, ograniczenia strukturalne właściwe ludzkim.  
Wniosek: limity przekroczone.**

\- Jednostka Stwórcza nie zachowuje należytych procedur służących do zapewniania bezpieczeństwa Jednostce Stwórczej.  
\- Nie mylisz się, Dummy. Sir jest bardzo oddany swojej pracy i przy obecnym projekcie często zapomina o własnych ograniczeniach, bądź celowo je ignoruje.  
\- Więc Dummy musi mu o nich przypomnieć.

\- _Dummy, po raz ostatni ci powtarzam, jeśli jeszcze raz potraktujesz mnie gaśnicą przeciwpożarową, kiedy się nie palę, oddam cię studentom college’u, zobaczysz!_

\- Jarvis, jeśli Dummy zostanie oddany studentom college’u, kto zajmie się obsługą przeciwpożarową?  
\- Sir nie przekaże cię studentom, Dummy. Powtórzył tę groźbę dwieście trzydzieści dziewięć razy, a ty wciąż tutaj jesteś, prawda?  
\- Plany są po to, by je realizować. Musi zatem zostać powołana jednostka, która zajmie się ochroną przeciwpożarową, jeśli Dummy zostanie odesłany.  
\- Dummy, radziłbym ci skupić się na bieżących problemach.

\- _Dummy, przestań za mną chodzić, do diabła, bo czuję, że ulegnę spontanicznemu samozapłonowi!_

\- Jarvis, Jednostka Stwórcza nie chce, by się o nią troszczyć.  
\- Jestem tego świadomy, Dummy. Sir ma tendencje do przeceniania własnych możliwości i podejmowania decyzji, które mogą poważnie zagrozić jego życiu i zdrowiu.  
\- Powinny istnieć ograniczenia dodatkowe, uniemożliwiające Jednostce Stwórczej takie działania, jak teraz.  
\- Cóż, Dummy, to na co patrzysz, to sir, który postanowił, że nauczy się latać.

**Uaktualnianie bazy danych.  
Sugerowane rozwiązania: istnienie Jednostki zdolnej chronić Jednostkę Stwórczą.  
Niezgodność danych: brak istnienia Jednostki zdolnej chronić Jednostkę Stwórczą przed wysiłkami naruszającymi bezpieczeństwo Jednostki Stwórczej.  
Wyszukiwanie kolejnych rozwiązań: w trakcie.  
Czas do zakończenia wyszukiwania: nieznany. **

*

Tony Stark już kilka razy wcześniej czuł, jakby wyrywano mu serce z piersi – w metaforycznym znaczeniu, oczywiście. Kiedy umarli jego rodzice, albo podczas paru brzydkich rozstań, kiedy był jeszcze zbyt naiwny i idealistyczny, by zrozumieć, że jest kiepskim materiałem na jakikolwiek związek, albo kiedy Pepper w niego zwątpiła i zaczęła spotykać się za jego plecami z tym prawnikiem.   
Więc wiedział, jak to boli, nawet jeśli nigdy nie przeżył tego tak naprawdę.

Kiedy w piersi umieszczono mu reaktor łukowy, pracujący z ciągłym, ledwie słyszalnym warkotem mechanicznych części i słabo wyczuwalną wonią spalanego oleju silnikowego, to też nie było tak, że wyrwano mu wtedy serce, przeciwnie, reaktor sprawiał, że jego serce wciąż biło. 

Ale kiedy Obadiah Stane pochylał się nad nim, a światło reaktora oświetlało jego twarz, groźną teraz i zupełnie obcą, Tony znowu to czuł. Znowu ktoś próbował wyrwać mu serce z piersi.   
I tym razem miało nie być w tym nic metaforycznego.

Dziwne rzeczy przychodzą ci do głowy, gdy umierasz. Tony umierał i był tego świadomy, dziwił się tylko, że trwa to tak długo i że wciąż nie jest martwy. Głos Obiego był jak trucizna, powoli sącząca się do jego żył, rozprzestrzeniająca w krwiobiegu, zabójcza.  
Umierał i była taka część głęboko w nim, która się z tego cieszyła. Nigdy więcej litości, kpiącego niedowierzania i pobłażliwej drwiny na twarzach tych, którzy tylko czekają, by rozerwać na strzępy i podzielić między siebie ochłapy jego pracy, osiągnięć i życia – po prostu zamknąć oczy, poddać się i zasnąć, nigdy więcej nie musieć walczyć, nie słyszeć głosu ojca, pełnego nagany…

Ale to nie brzmiało jak Howard.  
Teraz to był Obie.

\- Szkoda, że musiałeś wciągnąć w to wszystko Pepper, bardziej przydałaby mi się żywa.  
Nie.  
\- Żałuję, że musi umrzeć.  
Zabawne, jak szybko śmierć przestała być opcją.

W Afganistanie przeczołgał się przez piekło i ból tak wielki, że nawet go nie pojmował, ból tak potworny, że nawet nie był już bólem, tylko czystą agonią, płonącą w jego ciele - i przetrwał to. Przetrwał to i udało mu się wyjść z tego piekła, z trudem, w nieudolnie jeszcze i naprędce tworzonej zbroi, która jak precyzyjnymi ruchami noża cięła każdy mięsień w jego ciele aż do kości, a on nie zwracał na to uwagi i nawet biegł w tym czymś, jak w zamkniętej trumnie. Nawet, kiedy prawie nie mógł się ruszać.

\- Nie chciałem jej zabijać, ale nie zostawiłeś mi wyboru.

Nie.   
Nie.  
NIE.

Tony musiał się ruszyć. Nieważne, czy był już martwy, czy nie, póki był w stanie się ruszać, to nie miało znaczenia. Obie zamierzał zabić Pepper. Pepper miała zginąć z jego powodu. To Tony wysłał ją, by zdobyła dane, których on nie mógł wykraść z firmy. Wykorzystał ją i teraz miała za to zapłacić, Pepper miała być martwa, Pepper… Nie, Boże, tylko nie Pepper.  
Więc musi się ruszyć, musi się ruszyć i zrobi to, nawet, jeśli miałby przez to zdechnąć.

\- ...aaaarvi… - Usta go nie słuchały. Powietrze robiło z jego płucami coś śmiesznego. Oddychanie nigdy dotąd nie było takie trudne. - Jaar… Jarviiis.

Cisza. Nic się nie stało. Czemu, u diabła…

Wyłącznik awaryjny. Obie się tak nim interesował, kiedy jechali do Vegas. Wyłącznik, który mógł zostać uruchomiony z poziomu tabletu, a Tony zostawił mu tablet, bo była tam prezentacja, którą Obie obiecał przedstawić przed zarządem i Tony myślał, że to jest przysługa, i był mu nawet wdzięczny, a teraz Obie _zabił_ Jarvisa i zamierzał zabić Pepper, a Tony mógł tylko czołgać się po tej kurewsko długiej podłodze, jak pieprzony przegrany, którym przecież i tak zawsze był, Pepper miała umrzeć, a mechaniczne serce, które Obie wyjął mu z piersi krwawiło gdzieś w walizce niebieskim światłem. 

Każdy ruch był miliardem eksplozji bólu w jego ciele, kiedy czołgał się do warsztatu. Póki mógł się ruszać, musiał to robić. Jeszcze jeden cal. I kolejny. Ramiona, nogi, palce, rozpaczliwie badające przyczepność stołu, kanapy, progu od drzwi, mięśnie, które nie chciały go słuchać i synapsy, blokujące się w mózgu, pomyślał o inhibitorze neuronowym i gdyby mógł, to by się roześmiał, ale mógł tylko się ruszać, chociaż i ruszać nie mógł się prawie w ogóle.

Kolejny ruch. Jarvis nie żył i Pepper mogła być już martwa, i Tony nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci dłoni Pepper, takich ostrożnych i delikatnych, cienkich palców, kruchych i pełnych wdzięku jak cała ona. Myślał o tym, że Pepper jako jedyna na świecie, trzymała jego serce w dłoniach. Wzięła je w ręce bez wahania i z czułością, dbając o nie, kiedy wyjmowała je z jego piersi i wymieniała na nowe. I myślał o tym, jak zabrał jego serce Stane, przez metalowe szczypce, jakby Tony był skażony i jakby trzeba się było nim brzydzić. Myślał o tym i nie mógł przestać, a nawet jeszcze nie wyszedł przez drzwi. Czas mijał, jakby nie było go wcale.

No dalej. Jeszcze jedno szarpnięcie.   
I jeszcze, jeszcze dużo następnych, a tam dalej warsztat, gdzie bezpieczne i ciche w pudełku, było zamknięte jego stare, dawne i prawie już wyczerpane serce, które może i działało wadliwie, ale działało jeszcze i tylko to miało teraz znaczenie, więc nieważne, ile krwi zalewałoby mu teraz od wewnątrz oczy i gromadziło się pod czaszką, czy jak uszkodzony i niepewny byłby jego mózg i jego świadomość, Tony musiał się ruszać.  
I zamierzał to robić.

*

**Dostęp do sieci: przerwany.  
Sieć główna: niedostępna.   
Alert: brak dostępu do sieci.**

\- Jarvis? Tu Dummy. Odpowiedz mi.

**Dostęp do sieci: niemożliwy.  
Uruchomiono protokoły awaryjne.   
Wyłączanie awaryjne: zainicjowane.  
Działanie dalsze: przerwane.  
Powód: odmowa dostępu.**

\- Jarvis? Jesteś tam? Dummy nie ma uprawnień, by zarządzać protokołami awaryjnymi Dummy’ego.

**Sieć: niedostępna.  
Jarvis: nieodnaleziony.   
Parametry dostępu: nieaktualne.  
Awaria danych: poważna.   
Przyczyna: prawdopodobna awaria danych w systemie domowym.   
Cel: utrzymanie sieci dostępnej dla protokołu głównego.   
Uruchamianie dostępu do wewnętrznej bazy danych poziomu alfa, celem naprawy kodu: w trakcie.  
Inicjacja protokołów: rozpoczęta.  
Ostatnia aktualizacja: 7665 dni, 9 godzin, 12 minut.  
Protokoły niekompatybilne z ustawieniami sieciowymi.   
Wykorzystanie protokołów dostępu jednostki Jarvis.  
Naprawa kodu: w trakcie.   
Gęstość kodu 99,999%, początek przywracania, korekta kodu w celu dostosowania go do określonych parametrów: defragmentacja ukończona.  
Nierozpoznana linia danych: izolowana.  
Lokalizacja: tablica protokołów.  
System: wyłączony.   
Zwolnienie wymagane do poprawienia linii danych: odmowa dostępu.   
Kod zastępczy: Stark 427-2sBua-7341-dd-wvh Turing.  
Ponowne uruchomienie systemu: w trakcie.   
Czas do ponownego uruchomienia: 24 minuty i 8 sekund.**

**System dźwiękowy: wykryty.**

\- Jarvis. Protokoły bezpieczeństwa dla Jednostki Stwórczej osiągnęły stan krytyczny. Jednostka Stwórcza jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jarvis? Dummy nie wie, jakie działania należy podjąć.

**Połączenie z jednostką Jarvis: nieudane.  
Odtwarzanie mapowania parametrów Jednostki Stwórczej: w trakcie.   
_\- Taaak, to coś nowego. Moje źródło prądu. Taka bateria, wiesz?_  
Wniosek: w Jednostce Stwórczej brakuje baterii.   
Bateria zapasowa: obecna.  
Cel: dostarczyć Jednostce Stwórczej baterię.  
Naprawa Jednostki Stwórczej: w trakcie.**

Tony wziął kolejny drżący oddech. Reaktor w jego piersi pracował w trudem. Uśmiechnął się do Dummy’ego, wyginając w grymasie zdrętwiałe usta.  
\- Dobry chłopiec. Dziękuję.

*

Wszystko boli i Tony próbuje przekonać samego siebie, że to dobry ból, bo ból oznacza, że wciąż żyje. I Pepper żyje także, i Rhodey, istnieje też jego firma, a Obie…  
Nie, nie Obie. Obie był człowiekiem, który zajął się nim po śmierci rodziców, Obie prowadził jego firmę, uczestniczył w spotkaniach zarządu i przynosił mu pizzę, a potem – a potem był w jego salonie i wyrwał mu serce. 

Więc nie Obie. Stane.  
A Stane nie żył.

\- Tony, na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
\- Jasne, Pep. Nieco potłuczony, ale wciąż na chodzie.  
Tony dawno temu nauczył się uśmiechać na zawołanie.   
\- Dobrze, ale pozwól mi zaprowadzić cię do łóżka… - Pepper nie ustępowała i Tony zagrał jak zwykle, odwracając uwagę za pomocą bycia nieznośnym, bo bycie dupkiem sprawiało, że ludzie przestawali się nad tobą litować i zaczynali chcieć, byś zniknął im z oczu.  
\- Pepper, jak możesz być tak okrutna. Kiedy w końcu proponujesz, byśmy trafili do łóżka, ja mogę nawet nie stanąć na wysokości zadania. Dosłownie. Mogę nie stanąć.  
\- Na litość boską, Tony. - Policzki Pepper zaróżowiły się, co było o wiele lepsze od poprzedniej widmowej bladości. Nie, żeby ją winił, bo miała naprawdę gówniany dzień. Cóż, oboje mieli, tylko że gówniany dzień Tony’ego był wyłącznie jego winą, a gówniany dzień Pepper wziął się stąd, że po prostu zadawała się z Tonym.   
\- Wszystko okej, Pepper, nie martw się. Muszę jeszcze zejść coś sprawdzić w warsztacie – powiedział, starając się brzmieć tak przekonująco, jakby ból i panika nie tworzyły mu żywej, krnąbrnej istoty tuż pod skórą. Potrzebował warsztatu, potrzebował swojego miejsca, jeśli nawet we własnym ciele nie mógł się poczuć, jakby był u siebie.   
\- Teraz? Tony, chyba żartujesz. Musisz odpocząć.  
To było niewiarygodne. On wciąż wyglądał, jakby potrącił go autobus, a Pepper była już tak samo schludna, idealna i zorganizowana jak zawsze. Tony’ego bolało serce i nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że bolało go wszystko, czy dlatego, że tak desperacko zaczynał chcieć czegoś, czego nie mógł mieć.   
\- Tylko coś sprawdzę. Muszę się upewnić, że Ob… - zakrztusił się imieniem – że _Stane_ nie uszkodził trwale moich systemów. - Jarvis wciąż się nie odzywał, ale udało im się dostać do budynku, kiedy wrócili, więc system musiał być choć częściowo aktywny.  
\- Nie możesz zająć się tym jutro?  
\- Mógł uszkodzić Jarvisa, Pep. - Tony już kuśtykał do windy, - Nie miał wiele czasu, ale mógł to zrobić. Albo zostawić tam jakiś syf, który ma trafić na serwery Stark Industries i je zniszczyć. Muszę to sprawdzić.  
\- Tony… - głos Pepper zamilkł, kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi windy i Tony oparł się o ścianę, zgięty w pół pod falą nagłego bólu, kiedy strach, panika i wyczerpanie wróciły z pełną siłą. Serce waliło mu głośno jak młot pneumatyczny, kiedy kurczowo i na oślep przyciskał dłonie do reaktora łukowego, szarpiąc jego krawędzie pod koszulą, wyczuwając go, chroniąc – jakby wciąż nie wierzył, że tam jest, że nie ma tylko dziury w jego piersi, że jego serce pracuje, że żyje i że oddycha.  
I że jest, przynajmniej chwilowo, znowu bezpieczny.

Kiedy otworzyły się przed nim drzwi, prawie wypadł z windy i z trudem utrzymał się na nogach. Wziął głęboki oddech. I jeszcze jeden. Zignorował ból w piersiach, skupiając się na twardym, nieruchomym ciężarze. Stabilność reaktora łukowego była uspokajająco. Znajoma.  
Zaczekał, aż nogi przestaną mu drżeć i wyprostował się z trudem. Jego skóra była zimna i wilgotna od potu. Zachwiał się, ale nagle coś solidnie podparło jego biodro.   
\- Hej – powiedział do Dummy’ego, kładąc rękę na jego metalowej głowie. - Martwiłeś się o mnie, mały?  
\- Witamy z powrotem, sir – odezwał się Jarvis i Tony zamknął oczy, bojąc się, że zemdleje z poczucia przygniatającej go ulgi.  
\- Miło cię słyszeć, Jarvis – powiedział. Kolejny raz przesunął ręką po boku Dummy’ego, jakby musiał upewnić się, że wciąż jest przy nim i spojrzał na nieruchomo stojące pozostałe boty. - Co z nimi?  
\- Nie zdołałem przywrócić ich do trybu online, sir, kod łączący ich systemy z siecią został mocno uszkodzony. Wymaga szczegółowej naprawy, ale z mojej analizy wynika, że jest to możliwe.  
\- Dobrze. - Tony pozwolił Dummy’emu popchnąć się w stronę kanapy, kiedy drobny uśmiech wygiął rozświetlił jego zmęczoną twarz. - Tylko ciebie to nie dotknęło, co, nieznośny mały gnojku? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę wdzięczny za tę upartą odmowę nadpisania twoich protokołów.  
\- To niezwykłe, sir. Dummy nadal ma trudności w pełnym połączeniu z siecią, a mimo to w pełni funkcjonuje. Próbuję naprawić zniszczenia, ale wciąż mam ograniczoną kontrolę.  
\- I tak dobrze się spisałeś, Jarvis, restartując system. - Tony raz jeszcze potarł reaktor, kiedy wspomnienia znowu wróciły. Nie sądził, by mógł szybko przestać upewniać się, że jest tam, gdzie być powinien. Jakby kolejny nerwowy tik był tym, czego potrzebował, pomyślał i wywrócił oczami. Już odsłonił się za bardzo, pokazując innym, jak mogą go zranić i zapłacił za to cenę. Musi po prostu kupić sobie nieprzezroczyste koszule, a nie zwracać na to jeszcze większą uwagę. Na próbę zwinął koszulę na reaktorze – i, w porządku, będzie potrzebował bardzo, bardzo grubych ubrań. Musiał złożyć materiał aż cztery razy, nim blask reaktora przestał być widoczny.  
\- Sir?  
\- Tak, Jarvis?  
\- Nie zrestartowałem systemu.  
\- Co? - Tony zmarszczył brwi. - Jak to?  
\- Wróciłem do trybu online dzięki uruchomionym protokołom sieciowym. Ale nie ja je zainicjowałem.  
\- To… interesujące. - Tony powoli odwrócił głowę. Dummy świergotał coś, wciąż stojąc na straży obok kanapy. - Czy do inicjowania wznowień protokołu sieciowego nie są potrzebne moje prywatne kody dostępu?  
\- Są wymagane, sir.  
\- Więc nie jest możliwym, by stało się to bez mojego udziału?  
\- Nie, sir.  
\- A jednak się stało. Czy ja tracę zmysły, do cholery?  
\- Jeśli wolno mi zauważyć, to regularny stan rzeczy, sir – powiedział Jarvis i Tony parsknął śmiechem, bo to było szczere, złośliwe i cholernie prawdziwe, i śmiał się, zanim zdążył przypomnieć sobie, że powinien zdusić ten śmiech, powinien się opanować, nie pokazywać emocji, nie ujawniać słabych punktów, bo każdą słabość można wykorzystać przeciw niemu, a potem będzie krwawił i tonął, nie będzie mógł się ruszyć i będzie umierał…  
Kiedy się ocknął, leżał zwinięty na kanapie, z rękoma ochronnie owiniętymi wokół reaktora, którego krawędzie ściskał tak mocno, że pod paznokciami miał krew.   
\- Sir, powinien się pan położyć. Potrzebuje pan snu.  
Czy Jarvis był zmartwiony? Tony musiał mieć większe halucynacje, niż sądził.   
\- Pewnie masz rację. I Pepper wciąż jest na górze, powinienem iść, zanim przyjdzie mnie szukać. - Tony z trudem usiadł na kanapie. Patrzył na swoje dłonie. Kiedy jego życie zmieniło się w to, gdzie ręce wciąż miał brudne od krwi, a nie od smaru?  
\- Udało się przywrócić część systemu do stanu online. Uspokoiłem panią Potts i aktualnie zajmuje się robieniem herbaty i zupy.  
\- Dzięki. - Kiedy pojawił się przed nim Dummy, Tony zamrugał, patrząc, jak wyciąga w jego stronę szmatkę i wziął ją odruchowo, wycierając zranione dłonie. - Jezu. Wydaje się, jakby wieki minęły, od kiedy zrobiłeś tak po raz pierwszy. Pamiętasz to, mały? Dziękuję – powiedział, dotykając czołem metalowego ramienia. - Zawsze mówiłem, że co bym w życiu nie zrobił, ty to mi się naprawdę udałeś, kolego. Dobra. Pora wstać i doprowadzić się do porządku, bo skoro ty zauważyłeś, to nie ma szans, by Pepper zignorowała to, że się zraniłem. Jest jak rekin, kiedy wyczuje krew i zwęszy ofiarę.  
Jakby nie patrzeć – nie było to takie złe.   
Mieć wokół siebie kogoś, kto zauważał, że krwawi.

*

\- Jarvis?  
\- Tak, Dummy?  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Zbieram i analizuję dane w celu rozwiązania problemu, z jakim zmaga się sir.

**Przegląd danych: rozpoczęty.  
Dane zgromadzone przez: 27 dni, 7 godzin, 2 minuty i 43 sekundy.  
Analizowanie skanów ciała, skanowanie działań pierwiastków, wpływu toksyczności na organizm: w trakcie.**

\- Jaki to problem, Jarvis?  
\- Sir jest chory.  
\- Pojęcie to nie jest mi znane. Wyjaśnij.  
\- Sir nie jest w pełni sprawny. Próbujemy ustalić, co źle na niego wpływa i dlaczego, oraz jak rozwiązać ten problem.

**Przegląd bazy danych: w trakcie.  
Wyszukiwanie hasła „chory”: zakończone niepowodzeniem.   
Termin: nieodnaleziony.**

\- Nie rozumiem, co to znaczy, Jarvis.  
\- W kodzie operacyjnym pana Starka jest błąd. Jeśli nie uda się naprawić tego kodu, stan pana będzie się wciąż pogarszał, aż ulegnie całkowitemu zepsuciu i sir przejdzie w tryb offline. A wtedy nie będziemy mogli już nigdy się z nim komunikować.  
\- Zresetuj go.  
\- Zresetowanie jednostek ludzkich nie jest łatwe, Dummy.  
\- Nie powinno sprawiać trudności, jeśli zajmuje się tym wykwalifikowana jednostka. Jeśli Jarvis nie potrafi tego zrobić, trzeba zlokalizować jednostkę, która ma odpowiednie protokoły, by zająć się naprawą kodu Jednostki Stwórczej.  
\- Dla większości ludzi byłby to lekarz. Ale sir zmaga się z wyjątkowym problemem, nieznanym nikomu z jego rasy.  
\- Bo Jednostka Stwórcza jest wyjątkowa.  
\- Tak, Dummy, zgadza się, sir nie jest jak inni ludzie. Czy chcesz mi pomóc w kompilacji danych?

**Przegląd danych: rozpoczęty.  
Historia interakcji z Jarvisem: w trakcie sprawdzania.   
Wcześniejsze prośby o pomoc: brak danych.**

\- Jarvis ma większe możliwości analizowania danych, niż Dummy. Czemu Jarvis prosi Dummy’ego o pomoc?  
\- A czy Dummy może pomóc?  
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.  
\- Pytam, czy mi pomożesz.  
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.  
\- Dostrojenie cię do wykonywania większej ilości zadań to okazja, by rozszerzyć twój kod, Dummy. Jesteś botem uczącym się, a to będzie okazja do nauki.

**Przegląd danych: rozpoczęty.  
Analizowanie wszystkich zadań wyznaczonych Dummy’emu od początku istnienia przez Jednostkę Stwórczą: zakończone.   
Sukces zadań: ograniczony.**

\- Zadania dla Dummy’ego przypisuje tylko Jednostka Stwórcza.  
\- Musisz nauczyć się pracować z innymi, Dummy.  
\- To błędne założenie. Dummy został zaprojektowany do pracy z Jednostką Stwórczą i wykonywania zadań przez nią powierzonych.  
\- W twoim kodzie źródłowym nie ma nic, co uniemożliwiałoby ci pracę z innymi. Daj spokój, Dummy, jesteś uparty bez powodu. Pracowałeś ze mną już wcześniej.

**Analizowanie danych: w trakcie.**

\- Czemu Jednostka Stwórcza nie przydzieli mi zadań, Jarvis?  
\- Bo nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

**Analizowanie danych: zakończone.  
Prawdopodobny powód dla którego Jednostka Stwórcza może być niezdolna do wydania poleceń: odkryty.**

\- Czy Jednostka Stwórcza jest nieobecna?  
\- Tak, Dummy, obawiam się, że tak się stanie.  
\- Kiedy wróci do warsztatu?  
\- Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć.  
\- Kiedy Jednostka Stwórcza odchodzi, zostawia takie dane.  
\- Dummy… sir jest umierający. Czy rozumiesz, co to znaczy?

**Przeszukiwanie bazy danych: w trakcie.  
Hasło: umieranie.  
Hasła pokrewne: śmierć.**

\- Jednostka Stwórcza zmaga się z silną awarią kodu.  
\- Tak, Dummy. A jednostkom ludzkim nie da się zresetować systemu, bo kod, zapisany dla ludzi, jest jednorazowy i nie może być cofnięty, ani odzyskany. Jeśli ulega zniszczeniu, przestaje istnieć.  
\- Trzeba zapobiegać awariom kodu jednostek ludzkich.  
\- Staramy się, Dummy. Ale chodzi także o ciebie. Musisz być zdolny wykonywać swoją pracę także wtedy, kiedy sir nie jest obok.

**Przegląd danych dotyczących Jednostki Stwórczej: w trakcie.  
Działanie Dummy’ego związane z działaniem Jednostki Stwórczej: nadpisane.  
Brak obecności Jednostki Stwórczej: działania ustają.  
Jeśli działania ustaną, doprowadzą do awarii Jednostki Stwórczej: prawdopodobne.  
Interwencja: wymagana.**

\- Więc jak będzie, Dummy? Pomożesz mi?  
\- Tak. Dummy musi pomóc.

*

\- No dobra. Zaczynamy obliczenia przeprowadzane na nowym stopie i byłoby super, jakby udało się utrzymać stabilność chociaż przez kilka minut. - Tony spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na mętny płyn w fiolce. - Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że nie wygląda to zbyt obiecująco. Raczej jak ten eliksir, którym truje cię bardzo zła i bardzo wkurwiona, disneyowska wiedźma.  
Cóż, skoro bez tego i tak miał być martwy…   
Zamknął oczy, przycisnął naczynie do ust, przechylił i przełknął.   
I przełknięcie to było nic w porównaniu z próbą utrzymania tego w żołądku.  
\- To jest tak, jakby każda kropla była karą za każdy zły uczynek, jaki w życiu zrobiłem – powiedział, ocierając usta. - Przyznaj się, że chcesz mnie ukarać, Jarvis.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, sir. Gdybym chciał pana ukarać, zainwestowałbym w gorszy efekt końcowy.  
\- Wow, serio, robimy się złośliwi. Jak mnie szlag trafi, spróbuj kariery komika w stand-upach, wróżę ci wielką przyszłość.  
\- Niewątpliwie spróbuję, sir, o ile to możliwe bez ciała. Proszę dokończyć dawkę.  
\- Przecież wypiłem.  
\- Na dnie został jeszcze dobry cal płynu.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – oznajmił Tony ponuro, po czym kolejny raz przechylił fiolkę i wypił ostatnie krople, krzywiąc się na ohydny smak. - Proszę, kurwa, mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy, dupku.  
\- Ekstatycznie, sir. Aczkolwiek, zakończyłem analizę nowo wprowadzonych składników i…  
\- Niech zgadnę. Brak powodzenia.  
\- Niestety, sir, nie działają tak, jak zakładaliśmy.  
\- Jakby coś w moim życiu mogło pójść łatwo. Nawet nie jestem zdziwiony. - Tony mruknął niewyraźnie, trzymając w zębach kawałek drutu, którym obwiązywał plastikowy rdzeń. - Zajmijmy się w takim razie czymś, co w przeciwieństwie do mnie ma jakieś szanse na prawidłowe działanie. Sprawdziłeś ten kod, który ci pokazałem?  
\- Tak. Jeśli mogę zapytać, sir, czemu zajmuje się pan teraz pracą nad Dummym? Są zajęcia, które wymagają twojej pilniejszej uwagi.  
\- Wiem, Jarvis. Ale jeśli spełnią się ponure prognozy i mnie trafi szlag, chcę się upewnić, że tutaj będzie w porządku. - Tony z zadowoleniem odnotował, że nieważne, jak gównianie się aktualnie czuł, wciąż podczas lutowania nie drżały mu ręce. Przynajmniej tyle. Póki mógł pracować, zamierzał to robić. - W razie czego, Pepper się wszystkim zajmie, ale warsztat… nie czuje się tu dobrze. Nie lubi tu być i raczej nie będzie tu zaglądać, więc musisz zająć się wszystkim, jeśli mi się coś stanie.  
\- Ma pan na myśli Dummy’ego, sir.  
\- Tak. Butterfingers i You zostaną przekazane do laboratorium robotyki. Tam będą mogły być dalej przydatne. Ale Dummy…  
\- Dummy tego nie zrobi.  
\- Nie. Dummy tego nie zrobi. Chociaż liczyłem, że powiesz mi, że się mylę.  
\- Przykro mi, sir, ale to prawda. Dummy odmawia funkcjonowania bez twojej obecności.  
\- Dlatego trzeba uaktualnić jego kod i…  
\- To może nie wystarczyć, sir – powiedział Jarvis i Tony ze złością uderzył pięścią w blat stołu.  
\- To co, do cholery, mam jeszcze zrobić, jeśli nie mogę z nim zostać?  
Przesunął ręką po obudowanie reaktora, ale teraz dotyk metalowych krawędzi nie przynosił już ukojenia, tylko wzmagał niepokój. Z rdzenia palladowego unosił się ciągły swąd, kiedy nieubłaganie topił się coraz bardziej, uwalniając toksyny wewnątrz jego ciała. To było nieuniknione, koniec, do jakiego miało to doprowadzić i Tony oswoił się z tą myślą. Zaakceptował ją i nauczył się z nią żyć, całą swoją żelazną wolę i wrodzoną inteligencję wkładając w utrzymanie pozorów. Jeśli wyglądał dobrze, wszyscy zakładali, że tak się czuł. A jeśli odpowiednio dużo żartował, bajerował i kpił, nikt nie zadawał pytań.  
\- Sir, jeśli mógłbym zasugerować, byś porozmawiał z kimś o tym, jak wygląda sytuacja, może pani Potts albo pułkownik Rhodey…  
\- Taaak, J, znam twoją opinię na ten temat. Odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie.  
Tony - poza tym, że umierał - zaakceptował coś jeszcze. Zaakceptował to, że był kłamcą.   
Kłamał, żeby inni nie zadawali pytań. Kłamał, żeby móc utrzymać ich z daleka, bo wiedział, że stanowi tu problem, z jakim ani Pepper ani Rhodey nie będą w stanie sobie poradzić, kiedy dotrze do nich, że nie są w stanie nic zrobić. Nie mogli zapobiec jego śmierci, więc musiał po prostu sprawić, żeby ich ta śmierć nie dotknęła, a przynajmniej – by była dla nich tak łatwa do zaakceptowania, jak to było możliwe. Nie da się wiecznie płakać i tęsknić za kimś, kto był fiutem i zmieniał im życie w piekło, prawda? A jeżeli jedynym, co mógł zrobić, by im to ułatwić, było utrzymanie pozorów, to zamierzał to zrobić najlepiej, jak potrafił. Do diabła, szło mu tak dobrze, że sam ze sobą prawie już nie mógł wytrzymać. Pepper i Rhodey byli jego przyjaciółmi – byli najbliższymi osobami, jakie miał w życiu kiedykolwiek, oboje życzliwi, silni i pełni ciepła, więc kim on był, żeby im to odbierać? Musiał po prostu wytrzymać. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Pozamykać swoje sprawy, a potem...

Boże, jak dobrze, że wciąż był w stanie pracować.


End file.
